Why Must You?
by NakamaLuna
Summary: Kau akan meninggalkan kami? Padahal kau sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersama.. apakah ini akhir dari semua? Why Must You.. Last Chapter.. Update! RnR Pleasee? Arigato minna! Happy SasuNaru's day !
1. Perkenalan Dengan Orang baru

Hai, hai… NakamaLuna kembali dengan cerita baru! Lagi demen yang hurt/comfort nih!

Oh iya! Mengenai balesan repiu atas 'Who's My Father?' disini aja yah!

**Chikunatsuko**

Menjedukkan kepala dengan bantal? Boleh aja, tapi jangan terlalu keras ya.. nanti sakit loh XD

**TobleroneChoco**

Hehe, iya nih, lagi pengen buat MPREG aja…

Ke-keren? Uwah makasih banget! –peluk Choco ampe gepeng-

Iya tuh, Sena doyan banget hamilnya! –ditendang Sena-

**Sana Uchimaki**

Saudara? Ahaha, Hise saudara Sana… Hise manis loh dia! Walau gak tau wujud sebenarnya Hise gimana… XD

Keren? –peluk Sana sampe sesek-

Ini udah bikin lagi 'kan? XD

**Hikari Rio**

Eh, aneh ya? Iya cerita Lu-chan memang aneh bin ajaib…. DX

Iya tebakan Rio-senpai tepat! Lu-chan buru-buru ngerjainnya, karena sudah tengah malam… dan takut kepergok sama Bunda malem-malem main internet.. XD

Nulis terus? Kalau nulis kan capek Senpai, mendingan ngetik ajah! XD

Fic senpai kapan apdeth? Lu-chan tunggu selalu!

Eh, buat doujin lagi dong Senpai~!

*merana karena nasib Lu-chan yang tidak bisa gambar*

**Akatsutsumi Ayayuki**

Aya-chan! –meluk-

Iya nih, Lu-chan bikin fic baru terus… hehehe

Eh? Lu-chan ada yang salah ngetik ya? Kalau begitu maaf!

Iyah, tetep Kobayakawa, karena mereka sama-sama cowok… -alah gak nyambung Lu-chan-

Oke, ini Multi-chapter!

Eh, kalau ad aide tentang fic collab langsung hubungi Lu-chan saja ya… hahaha

**kuro nolawlie**

Ayo sering-sering maen ke fandom Eyeshield Indo! Sekalian bikin ficnya juga yah!

MPREG? Hiya, Lu-chan juga (LUMAYAN) suka~!

Ham? Daging ham? –disepak-

Oooh, hamil toh..

Sekuel? Hmm, Lu-chan mikir dulu yah! XD

**AiNeko-chan**

I-iya, Se-senanya hamil… memang kenapa? –panik-

Iya, statusnya masih cowok, karena itulah termasuk MPREG

Keren? Gyaahh.. –meluk Ai sampe kehabisan nafas-

Ahaha, entahlah… apakah Mamori akan menuruti keinginan Hise atau tidak… XD

Persis Ibunya? Wuahaha, sangat! XD

**Warning**: AU, OOc, Shounen-ai, yang tidak suka tombol back masih menanti kalian… XD

Back to the story! Ehm, sebenarnya nama tempatnya ngasal, jadi harap maklum ya… maaf banget…

Prologue*

Zaman Edo, dimana masa-masa dalam kedamaian. Tersebutlah suatu kota, bernama Hyoto, kota yang tenang dan damai, dimana semua pusat pemerintahan bermula dari sana, para persenjataan, bahkan samurai-samurai dan pembunuh bayaran terkenal berada disana. Kota yang disebut-sebut kota dimana segalanya bermula, kota yang menjadi pusat kehidupan orang-orang pada zaman itu. Namun, semua itu berubah, ketika datang seorang pemuda ke kota itu… pemuda dimana yang menjadi awal kehancuran bagi kota tersebut, pemuda mengerikan yang menjadi sejarah kelam.

Pemuda itu membumi hanguskan semua yang ada disana, bak tidak mempunyai hati, semua orang yang berada disana dibunuh tanpa terkecuali. Tidak peduli, mau anak-anak atau perempuan, sayangnya tidak ada seorangpun yang mengenali pemuda itu. Karena dia tidak akan membiarkan ada seorangpun yang menjadi saksi hidup atas tragedi ini.

-o-0-o-

Sreek, "I..ni, dimana?" gumam salah seorang disana, di tempat tragedi itu. Pemuda itu membuka matanya, mata yang besar berwarna coklat, seolah polos tidak berdosa. Dia kemudian bangun, dan melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya.

"Huh? Ti-tidak! Hah? A-apa ini?" ucapnya terkejut. Panik menguasai dirinya, rasa takut yang luar biasa menghantuinya. Bagaimana tidak? Di depannya ini, sudah bergelimpangan mayat-mayat yang sangat banyak. Pemuda itu mencoba berdiri, namun tidak bisa, dia menengok ke arah kakinya. Ada mayat, yang menggenggam pergelangan kakinya.

"Aaahk! Huaa!" pemuda itu berteriak kencang tanpa memperdulikan ada yang mendengarnya atau tidak. Dia berusaha menyingkirkan kakinya dari genggaman mayat itu. Ketika berdiri dia baru sadar bahwa yukata yang dipakainya itu sudah lepek, darah memenuhi yukatanya. Bau pekat menusuk hidungnya, namun dia terus lari, dan berlari.

Tidak peduli sejauh apapun dia berlari, dia akan terus melakukan itu. Tanpa menyadari bahwa dia telah melupakan sesuatu yang fatal.

~~~ooo0000ooo~~~

Eyeshield 21© Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Why Must You?© NakamaLuna

Rated: T mungkin bisa ke M

Perkenalan Dengan Orang Baru

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat berjalan tidak menentu arah. Entah, tetapi dia masih trauma dengan peristiwa itu, peristiwa mengerikan yang telah menyimpan sejarah kelam baginya. Setelah mampir di beberapa toko dan membeli Yukata baru, dia memutuskan untuk menetap di kota ini. Kota yang lumayan dekat dengan tempat tragedi bersejarah itu. Beruntung ternyata dia mempunyai uang lebih di saku yukata-nya. Jika tidak? Mungkin saja dia akan dipandangi orang-orang karena berkeliaran dengan memakai baju bersimbah darah.

Walau sebenarnya orang-orang sudah memaklumi bahwa dia adalah korban yang selamat dari kejadian itu. Pemuda itu menatap pada sebuah bangunan bertingkat yang tidak begitu besar, namun terkesan ramah. Kemudian dia memasuki bangunan itu, "Pe-permisi," ucap pemuda itu ketika dia menggeser pintu ala Jepang itu.

"Selamat datang," seru dua wanita manis yang berada di hadapannya itu dengan kompak. Yang satu berambut cream dengan sanggulan di atasnya. Dan yang satu perempuan berambut biru dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, entah, tetapi mereka terlihat seperti kakak beradik.

"Ma-maaf, saya ingin menyewa satu kamar," ucap pemuda itu sambil memberi beberapa receh uang Jepang.

"Baik, kamarmu ada di lantai dua. Ini kuncinya," ucap wanita berambut cream dengan ramah.

"Hei, boleh tahu? Namamu siapa?" tanya wanita berambut biru itu.

"Na-nama? Namaku… namaku… Se-na," ucap pemuda itu.

"Sena? Namaku Suzuna! Dan ini kakakku, Mamori!" ucap Suzuna sambil memeluk Mamori.

"Ah, Hajimemashite," ucap Sena sambil membungkuk. Setelah berkenalan dan berbincang-bincang, Sena kemudian menuju ke kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar, Sena langsung berbenah di kamar itu. Kamar yang tidak bisa dibilang luas, tetapi simpel dan nyaman.

Usai berbenah, Sena kemudian merebahkan diri di kasur, mencoba menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus masuk melalui jendela kamarnya yang tadi ia buka. Sena menenggelamkan pikirannya, dia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana mayat-mayat itu berada di dekatnya, memegang kakinya. Rasanya Sena ingin menangis mengingat kejadian itu.

"Huff, aku ingin mengganti yukata-ku dahulu, karena sedari tadi habis berjalan jauh mencari tempat yang cocok," gumamnya.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Sreek, brak! Dua wanita yang sedang memakan dango itu terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang. Untungnya mereka tidak keselek karena suara tersebut. Sang wanita berambut cream langsung mengambil alih, dia langsung mendekati sang pembuat masalah itu.

"Apa-apaan kamu? Kenapa kebiasaanmu itu tidak berubah sih? Pintu kami ini sampai harus diganti empat belas kali karena kau!" bentak sang wanita berambut cream.

"Diam kau, cerewet. Dan… aku ambil ini," ucap seseorang pemuda berambut pirang yang dibentak tadi, dan dengan seenaknya dia mengambil dango yang berada di piring.

"Dango-ku! Itu kan yang terakhir! Kau ini..", ucap Mamori geram. Dia benar-benar sudah putus asa karena kelakuan pria berambut pirang ini.

Namun, pria berambut pirang itu sudah ke lantai dua duluan untuk masuk ke kamarnya. "Heh, dasar, dia sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetap cerewet," ucap pria itu. Dia kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya, "Eng?" gumamnya ketika melihat seorang pria asing di kamarnya itu.

"A-ah! Kyaa! Mesum! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku, hah? Uwah! Hentai! Jangan dekat-dekat! Jangan masuk! Aaaah!" ucap pemuda asing berambut cokelat yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Sena itu. Yah, Sena yang sedang bertelanjang dada karena sedang berganti baju.

"Tu-tunggu-!" Buck! Sena melempar tasnya. "Aku hanya-!" Duak! Lampu yang berada di meja kecil pun terkena muka pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Salah masuk," praak! Sebuah teko kecil mengenai muka pemuda itu. "Kamar!" kali ini pemuda itu menutup pintu kamar itu duluan karena takut melihat Sena yang sudah bersiap-siap dengan meja di tangannya.

"Astaga, yang tadi itu… apakah jenis binatang buas baru berwujud manusia?" ucap pemuda berambut pirang itu lalu masuk ke kamar yang sebenarnya.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Uwah, Mamo-nee, kelihatannya apartemen ini akan menjadi ramai dengan kedatangan mereka pemuda itu ya," ucap Suzuna sambil meminum teh.

"Kau benar Suzu-" Praak! "Na… hebat, apa yang mereka pertengkarkan sih?" ucap Mamori.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Apa-apaan tadi itu? Apakah salah seorang penghuni apartemen ini? Mesum sekali," gumam Sena membereskan barang-barangnya yang berceceran. Seusai membereskan kembali barang-barangnya, Sena merasa lapar, dia kemudian dengan hati-hati membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Huff, syukurlah orang mesum tadi tidak a-" Jegrek, terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Sena menengok ke arah kamar disampingnya, benar saja, ternyata pemuda tadi telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ka-kau…" gumam Sena.

"Huh? Ternyata kau pendek sekali," ucap pemuda itu.

"Apa-apaan kau? Pemuda mesum!" ucap Sena.

"Aku tadi hanya salah masuk kamar, Chibi. Lihatlah wajahku, karena kau, wajahku sekarang sudah babak belur begini," ucap pemuda itu.

"Oh, maaf. Aku lepas kendali, dan… hei, namaku bukan Chibi! Namaku Sena!" ucap Sena.

"Hiruma Youichi. Aku baru melihatmu, kau dari mana?" tanya Hiruma.

"Uhm, dari daerah Hyoto. Aku ini mungkin adalah saksi hidup dari semua peristiwa tersebut," gumam Sena.

Hiruma tertegun, dia kemudian memandang Sena. "Saksi hi-dup?" gumam Hiruma. "Kau, melihat wajah sang penghancur itu?" tanya Hiruma.

"Uhm, sepertinya tidak," balas Sena.

"Oh, begitu. Jadi kau kemari untuk mengungsi?" tanya Hiruma.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," ucap Sena. Kruyuk~! "A-ah, maaf," wajah Sena tiba-tiba memerah seperti tomat, perutnya berbunyi, dia sepertinya sangat kelaparan.

"Kau belum makan?" tanya Hiruma. Sena hanya menggeleng pelan sambil memegang kepalanya. "Baiklah, ikut aku. Aku akan mentraktirmu," ucap Hiruma lalu menggandeng tangan Sena.

"Traktir? Sungguh?" tanya Sena tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, anggap ini sebagai… traktiran untuk tetangga baru,"

"Asyik!" ucap Sena tersenyum manis, namun sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak menyadari, pipi Hiruma yang bersemu akibat senyumnya tadi.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Hebat. Jadi ini ya daerah Okinawa, memang ramai sekali ya," gumam Sena ketika dia melihat pusat kota yang begitu ramai. Dia membenarkan tali Yukata yang dia pakai lalu mengikuti Hiruma.

"Terima kasih traktirannya tadi, jadi sekarang kau membawaku untuk berkeliling?" tanya Sena.

"Hm, yah.. bisa dibilang begitu," ucap Hiruma.

"Kyaaa! Uangku!" teriakan panik seorang perempuan langsung menarik perhatian. Sejenak semua mata tertuju padanya, uang yang barusan digenggam wanita itu telah raib begitu saja karena dicuri oleh salah seorang warga. Dengan sigap mereka semua mengejar, namun tidak ada yang bisa menangkapnya.

"Hei, tunggu!" teriak Sena berusaha mengejar. Namun tangannya telah ditarik oleh Hiruma.

"Mau apa kau? Kalau kau tersesat dan tidak bisa kembali bagaimana? Lebih baik kau disini dan serahkan itu pada pihak keamanan setempat," ucap Hiruma santai.

"Ta-tapi.."

Desh!

'_Hah? A-apa itu? Aku tidak salah lihat 'kan? Yang tadi itu… angin?'_ pikir Sena. _'Bu-bukan itu.. orang!'_

Orang itu dengan cepat berhasil mengejar pencuri itu kemudian menendangnya. Sang pencuri akhirnya diselesaikan oleh pihak yang berwajib. "He-hebat sekali. Cepatnya..", gumam Sena.

"Cih, jadi dia ya," gumam Hiruma.

Sena memperhatikan sosok yang menangkap pencuri itu. Seorang pria tampan, berkulit coklat, bermata hijau emerald, dan berambut putih. Sosok yang sangat tampan bagi setiap wanita, dia mengenakan Yukata berwarna biru yang serasi sekali di tubuhnya, di pinggangnya juga bertengger pedang.

"Pedang? Dia itu samurai?" gumam Sena. Matanya tetap tidak lepas dari sosok itu, merasa diperhatikan, sosok itu balas menatap Sena dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Merasa disenyumi, Sena pun menjadi salah tingkah.

Pemuda itu mendekati Sena dan Hiruma, "Halo, kau baru disini ya?" tanyanya ramah.

"Iya," balas Sena, mereka saling berpandangan.

'_Oh, jadi aku dicuekin ya? Bagus sekali'_ pikir Hiruma.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku baru disini?" tanya Sena.

"Ayahku adalah pemimpin dari pusat keamanan disini, sudah sewajarnya dia mempunyai data-data warga disini. Kebetulan aku sering memeriksa data itu," ucap pemuda itu. "Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya pria itu menggenggam tangan Sena.

"E-eh, Sena," ucap Sena malu.

"Ho, nama yang bagus. Kau juga manis," ucap pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sena.

"Ahaha, terima kasih," ucap Sena. "Jadi, namamu?"

"Kaitani Riku, kau boleh memanggilku Riku," ucap Riku mendekatkan wajahnya lagi.

"Yakk! Cukup sampai disini saja! Kami ingin pulang!" ucap Hiruma yang tiba-tiba langsung menggendong Sena.

"Memangnya kalian tinggal bersama?" tanya Riku tajam.

"Bukan urusanmu, anak kecil," ucap Hiruma menyindir.

"Sebenarnya kami tinggal di Apartemen dekat sini," ucap Sena. "Mampir-mampir ya," sambungnya.

"Oh, baik. Itu pasti," entah ketika berbicara dengan Sena, Riku langsung memasang senyumnya itu.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Hebat! Orang tadi ternyata anak dari kepala keamanan daerah ini? Keren sekali," gumam Sena.

"Hanya begitu saja," gumam Hiruma.

"Dia itu juga seorang samurai! Keren!" ucap Sena lagi.

"Aku juga… seorang samurai," gumam Hiruma.

"Tadi… kau bilang apa?" tanya Sena.

"Ah, tidak,"

Duk, duk, suara derap langkah kaki menuju ke lantai dua terdengar jelas. Serentak mereka berdua menengok ke arah tangga. "Halo, Sena," ucap pemuda berambut putih itu.

"Riku! Kau datang kemari, cepat sekali… kau ingin bermain?" tanya Sena.

"Che, untuk apa kau datang kemari?" ucap Hiruma tajam.

"Bukan urusanmu pirang lancip. Sena, aku kemari untuk tinggal disini," ucap Riku.

"Uwah!"

"Hah?"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

To Be Continued

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Uwahahaha, Lu-chan suka bikin fic multi chapter! Astaga… ide yang terlintas begitu saja di benak Lu-chan…

Entah, Lu-chan lagi demen bikin Sena tersiksa nih…

Tak bisa melepaskan pair threesome Lu-chan… HiruRikuSena… yah, karena Riku ganteng sih! Sementara Hiruma keren! Mereka berdua cocok banget sama Sena yang polos. Hahaha!

Ehehe, betewe, Suzuna sama Mamori jadi kakak beradik disini. Wkwkwk…

Lu-chan minta review dan flame yang bermutu dari kalian semua yang baik~! Arigatou…


	2. Kedatangan Orang Baru

NakamaLuna… is come back~! Ya-Ha~! –nyuri pistol Hiruma-

Terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah me-review… Lu-chan sangat terharu~! –nangis lebay-

Review reply:

**Nara Akihiko**

Ke-keren? Makasih banget~! –peluk Nara sampe sesek-

Iya, Lu-chan juga gag bisa ngebayangin Hiruma blushing! XD

Oke, nanti Lu-chan usahakan!

Ini sudah di-update! XD

Hem, maksud yang bermutu itu flame-nya bukan reviewnya…

Habis kadang-kadang ada juga yang nge-flame sembarangan…

**TobleroneChoco**

Suka sama fic ini? –meluk Choco ampe gepeng, datengin Choco bawain coklat-

Makasih sekali~!

Eh? Pinter bikin fic bertema cinta segitiga? Lu-chan sendiri belum pernah ngerasain loh.. XD

Yang jadi pembunuh ganas berdarah dinginnya? Hmm, -mikir- tunggu di chap depan~!

Top? Seru? –lempar bunga- YEAH! Thanks Choco! XD

**Akatsutsumi Ayayuki**

Sena pasti memang imut banget pake Yukata~!

Ditambah pake senyuman manisnya pas festival yang ditujukan ke Riku…. Gyah, so sweet! XD

Uhm… ga tau nih… ide yang muncul tiba-tiba…. XD

Kalau itu… tanya Hiruma! Heh, Hiruma apa kau suka sama Sena pada pandangan pertama?? –ditembak Hiruma-

-tepar-

Hiruma: Ah, buka rahasia orang aja deh lo!

(O.o) ?

Iyah, ini di-update~!

Idenya bagus kok! Pasti jadinya kocak! XD

**Chikunatsuko**

Straight? Lu-chan suka straight juga kok!

Tapi gak begitu suka HiruMamo soalnya Hiruma punya Lu-chan… XD –dibazooka Hiruma- *tepar, angus, gosong*

Hum, pair straight yang Lu-chan suka di Eyeshield itu… argh malu ngomongnya!

RikuSena? Iyah, Lu-chan juga suka! XD

**AiNeko-chan**

Iyah, Riku nyelip diantara mereka berdua nih~! XD

Hmm, bisa jadi mereka beneran suka pada pandangan pertama… XP

Sena laku doong! Orang dia imut! –disepak Sena-

Silahkan baca!

Lemon? Uhm… maksud Lu-chan bisa masuk ke rated M itu mungkin nanti ada adegan 'violence'-nya…

Yang tentunya anak kecil mungkin tidak diharuskan membacanya…

Tapi nanti Lu-chan usahakan ada lemon! XP

**Warning**: AU, OOc, Shounen-ai, yang tidak suka tombol back tetap setia menunggu… XD

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Pemuda berambut hitam menatap kepada bulan yang begitu terang, mata hitamnya menatap tajam kepada langit malam. Dia mengambil *katana (1) yang bertengger di pinggangnya, kemudian membuka sarungnya. Kemudian pemuda itu menghunuskan katananya ke salah satu pohon, ajaib, pohon itu langsung terbelah dua.

"Belum, ini belum cukup," gumam pria itu. Dia kemudian menengok ke arah langit lagi, "Apakah, ini sudah waktunya?" gumamnya lagi. Bersama angin yang berhembus kencang, sosok pemuda itu hilang bagai ditelan oleh kegelapan malam.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Eyeshield 21© Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Why Must You?© NakamaLuna

Chapter 2

Kedatangan Orang yang Sama Sekali Disangka

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Malam telah tiba, Sena telah bersiap-siap untuk tidur, dia melepaskan Yukata yang dipakainya kemudian membuka jendela. "Malam yang indah~! Bulannya terang sekali, pemandangannya sangat indah," ucapnya riang sambil menengok ke luar jendela. Sena menopang dagunya di sisi jendela kemudian melanjutkan melihat pemandangan itu, namun sepertinya ada yang mengganggunya.

"Benar sekali, pemandangan malam ini bagus sekali," ucap seseorang dari jendela sebelah.

"Ri-Riku, kau juga melihat pemandangan malam ini ya?" ucap Sena lalu menengok ke arah Riku.

"Tentu saja 'kan? Apalagi pemandangan ini ditambah dengan satu lagi pemandangan sejuk," ucap Hiruma yang tiba-tiba muncul di jendela kamar sebelahnya. Jadi, urutannya begini, kamar Sena di tengah, yang diapit oleh sebelah kanan kamar Hiruma dan sebelah kiri kamar Riku.

"Satu lagi pemandangan sejuk? Apa maksudmu Hiruma-san?" tanya Sena bingung.

"Kau sama sekali tidak melihat dirimu sendiri ya? Chibi?" ucap Hiruma dengan nada menggoda.

"Kenapa kau beri tahu? Akan lebih baik jika dia tidak menyadarinya," ucap Riku sambil menghela nafas.

"Memangnya ada apa sih?" ucap Sena lalu melihat ke tubuhnya sendiri. "A-aaah!" Sena langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya kemudian menutup jendelanya, karena… ternyata dia lupa kalau dia telah melepas yukata yang tadi dipakainya. Sehingga tadi dia… bertelanjang dada… ahaha betapa bodohnya.

-o-0-o-

Padahal sudah tengah malam, namun mata keemasan milik Sena belum juga ingin menutup. Sena masih saja memikirkan, bagaimana pembantaian itu terjadi, sungguh kenapa ada orang yang setega itu? Sena menggigil sebentar karena mengingat kejadian itu, bagaimanapun juga dia tidak bisa tidur. Akhirnya dia bangun dan membuka jendelanya sekali lagi.

"Bulan purnama, malam ini sangat terang," gumamnya. _'Bulan, Bulan purnama yang indah, tetapi.. entah kenapa juga menyiratkan kesan kesedihan di dalam dadaku ini'_ pikir Sena, dia kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Sraaak! _'Eh? A-apa itu?'_ pikir Sena dia kemudian membuka matanya. Dilihatnya ada sesuatu yang menerjangnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "U-uwaah!" sreek! Braak! Hampir saja punggung Sena membentur lantai jika sesuatu itu tidak menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

"Ap-apa? Si-siapa?" Sena membuka matanya, dia kemudian melihat sosok penyerangnya. Seorang lelaki asing yang tidak dikenal, masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Hi-hii, ha-halo?" gumam Sena kecil.

Laki-laki itu kemudian menatap Sena, "Ah, kenapa aku bisa terlempar sampai kemari?" ucap pria itu. Kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya ke Sena, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"I-iya, tapi siapa kau?" tanya Sena.

"Aku? Aku ini…",

Braak! Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hiruma dan Riku sudah mendobrak pintu kamar Sena duluan. "Ada apa? Sena kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya mereka berdua kompak.

"Hah? Ahahaha," ucap Sena sambil memegangi kepalanya.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Hah? Mengadakan latihan hingga terpental kemari?" ucap Sena terkejut. Sekarang mereka berempat sedang berkumpul di kamar Sena untuk menyelidiki identitas rahasia pria misterius itu.

"Begitulah, aku terlalu bersemangat, hingga ketika meloncat dari pohon, aku malah terjatuh ke kamarmu," ucap pria itu tenang. Tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah diberi death glare mematikan dari Hiruma dan Riku.

"Jadi, siapa namamu, pria misterius?" tanya Riku.

"Aku? Aku Shin Seijuro, pembunuh bayaran terkenal dari wilayah Kujo. Aku kemari karena mendengar bahwa 'sang pembantai' itu masih hidup, jadi aku dikirim kemari untuk membunuhnya," ucap Shin. "Walau aku pembunuh bayaran, aku tidak mau membunuh sembarang orang, aku hanya membunuh orang yang dianggap memang jahat dan bersalah," sambung Shin lagi.

"Khekhekhe, memangnya kau mampu? Sang Pembantai itu, dia juga telah membinasakan ribuan pembunuh bayaran terkenal dari daerah Hyoto yang mahirnya bukan main. Jadi, kusarankan agar kau lebih berhati-hati," ucap Hiruma meremehkan.

"Untuk itulah aku berlatih. Lagipula aku datang kemari bukan hanya sekadar disuruh saja, namun melalui keinginan, dia sudah melakukan perbuatan yang sangat salah dengan mengahancurkan kota yang menjadi pusat Negara ini," ucap Shin tegas.

"Begitu, kalau begitu kau mempunyai pikiran yang sama denganku Shin. Aku Kaitani Riku, sebenarnya aku juga ingin menangkap sang pembantai itu dengan kemampuanku selama ini," ucap Riku.

"Tapi, yang kudengar beritanya, ada seorang pembunuh bayaran, pembunuh bayaran terkenal dari Kanto. Secara misterius dia menghilang dari Jepang, tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya, dia disebut-sebut sebagai yang paling ahli dan legendaris pada masa kini. Hanya kemampuan dialah yang bisa menyamaratakan kemampuan sang pembantai tersebut," ucap Shin.

"Benar. Tapi dari yang kudengar juga, bahwa sang pembantai itu adalah sang pembunuh bayaran dari Kanto sendiri. Karena, kekuatan seperti apa yang dapat menyainginya? Kekuatan mereka hampir setara," ucap Riku.

"Ah," Sena terdiam, entah tetapi sempat terbesit kenangan masa lalu entah apa itu. Hiruma memandang Sena tajam, kemudian berlanjut ke arah Riku dan Shin.

"Aku ingin tidur," ucap Hiruma.

"Benar juga, ngomong-ngomong tentang tidur, bolehkah semalam ini, aku menumpang di kamarmu?" tanya Shin kepada Sena.

"Bol-"

"Jangan!" ucap Hiruma dan Riku kompak.

"Kau, boleh tidur di kamarku Shin!" ucap Riku lalu mendorong Shin ke kamarnya.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku berjanji hanya malam ini saja, besok aku akan menyewa kamar juga di tempat ini," ucap Shin.

"Eh?" ucap mereka bertiga serentak.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

'_Pembunuh bayaran terkenal dari Kanto? Apakah dia yang menjadi sang pembantai?'_ pikir Sena. _'Tapi, kenapa tadi aku sempat mengingat sesuatu? Ketika bersama Hiruma-san, entah kenapa aku jadi ingat ketika dia menggenggam tanganku?'_ pikir Sena.

'_Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur. Ah iya, temanku bertambah satu lagi'_ pikir Sena. Sena menutup matanya, seulas senyum terlukis di wajah manisnya. Tampaknya besok akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Huah, memang segar sekali ya mandi pagi-pagi. Untung saja aku bangun lebih awal, jadinya aku yang mandi duluan deh," ucap Sena sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Karena kamar mandi hanya ada satu dan disetiap kamar tidak disediakan kamar mandi, maka mereka harus berebut siapa yang lebih cepat. Tentu saja Sena yang lebih rajin dengan bangun lebih awal.

"Lalala, mandi pagi memang menyenangkan, udaranya juga sejuk," ucap Sena lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi. Namun, alangkah kagetnya dia ketika menemukan ketiga orang itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. "Eh, ahaha, ohayo," ucap Sena gugup.

"O-ohayo," jawab mereka serentak. Mau tak mau mereka menelan ludah ketika melihat Sena habis mandi, dengan rambut yang masih agak basah, dan muka yang sedang kebingungan, dari dagunya menetes air yang baru saja membasahi tubuhnya. Apalagi… yukata yang sedikit terbuka itu… benar-benar 'sarapan' sejuk di pagi hari.

"Enak," gumam mereka tanpa sadar.

"Hah?" gumam Sena memasang muka cengok.

Sadar akan apa yang mereka baru saja katakan, mereka langsung berebut kamar mandi dengan kemenangan telak oleh Hiruma.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Ya~! Sena, ohayo!" ucap Suzuna.

"Selamat pagi, Suzuna-chan, Mamori-chan,"

"Ohayo Sena-kun. Hari ini ada anak yang baru saja masuk, kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Mamori.

"Eh, sudah kok Mamori-chan. Karena semalam berte-" Sena langsung memutuskan perkataannya, bisa gawat jika mereka berdua curiga 'kan?

"Sena~! Kau belum sarapan 'kan? Duduklah," ucap Suzuna mempersilahkan Sena duduk.

Mamori meletakkan sepiring nasi kare di meja Sena, kemudian mereka ikut makan bersama. Tidak berapa lama kemudian Hiruma, Riku dan Shin juga turut ikut serta.

"Jadi, Shin-san adalah samurai?" tanya Mamori.

"Benar, aku dikirim dari Kujo untuk melenyapkan sang pembantai itu," ucap Shin sambil meneguk tehnya.

"Ya~! Dari yang kudengar, kabarnya sang pembantai itu masih hidup dan berkeliaran di kota Okinawa ini," ucap Suzuna.

"Karena itulah aku datang kemari," sambung Shin lagi.

"Tenang saja, bukankah ada aku? Riku si pendekar terkenal dari Okinawa," ucap Riku.

"Ya~! Riku! Itu benar sekali!" ucap Suzuna.

'_Ja-jadi yang dihadapanku semua ini… adalah seorang samurai terkenal yang ditujukan untuk membunuh sang pembantai? Be-beda sekali denganku yang… malah kabur ketakutan'_ pikir Sena. _'Ta-tapi, Hiruma-san… dia apa dong? Iblis?'_ pikir Sena kemudian memandang Hiruma.

"Apa lihat-lihat, heh Kuso Chibi?" ucap Hiruma yang memergokinya.

"Ti-tidak, ahaha… hari ini langitnya cerah ya!" ucap Sena kemudian memegangi kepalanya.

"Sena, hari ini bukannya langitnya mendung ya?" ucap Suzuna.

"Eh? Ahahaha," Cletar! Tiba-tiba petir menyambar begitu saja. "Hieee!" Sena yang ketakutan segera memeluk apa yang berada di dekatnya. Tidak peduli siapa yang dipeluk, asal nyamber aja seperti petir.

"Se-Sena, kurasa pelukanmu… terlalu kencang..", ucap Riku yang ternyata sudah kehabisan napas.

"Hiee! Riku maafkan aku!" ucap Sena mengguncang bahu Riku. "Uhm, kalau orang kehabisan nafas… harus diberi nafas buatan!" ucap Sena yang kemudian langsung mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Riku.

"Uwah! Stop!" teriak Shin dan Hiruma.

Shin langsung menyambar badan Sena, kemudian Hiruma langsung ambil alih Riku. "Khekhekhe, biar aku saja yang memberi nafas buatan.. dijamin sebelum dikasih dia sudah bangun duluan," ucap Hiruma dengan tampang menyeramkan. Belum juga ada beberapa senti untuk didekatkan, mata Riku sudah terbuka duluan.

"Ti-tidak usah! Aku baik-baik saja!" ucap Riku yang kemudian mundur tiga langkah.

"Hebat! Hiruma benar! Efektif sekali!" ucap Sena sambil menepuk tangannya.

"Bukan masalah efektif atau tidaknya, Sena-kun. Tapi karena… orang yang akan memberikannya," ucap Shin.

"Hm? Maksud kamu apa?" tanya Sena polos.

"Tidak. Lupakan," balas Shin yang tidak tega melihat tampang polos Sena.

"Sekarang aku mengerti alasan kenapa aprtemen ini menjadi lebih ramai," ucap Mamori.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Mamori-nee," ucap Suzuna.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Huah, kenapa hari ini malah hujan?" gumam Sena yang memandangi langit dari arah jendela di kamarnya. "Sepi sekali. Aku keluar ah," ucap Sena kemudian keluar dari pintu kamarnya. "Huwaa!" teriak Sena kaget karena melihat Shin yang sedang latihan dengan latihan yang… err… aneh?

"Ba-bagaimana bisa seperti itu?" tanya Sena kagum. Shin push-up hanya dengan memakai kedua jempol tangannya! Tentu saja Sena kagum.

"Kalau kau sering berlatih pasti kau bisa, Sena," ucap Riku yang rupanya sedari tadi memainkan katananya.

"Riku, wah hebat. I-itu katana asli?" tanya Sena.

"Tentu saja. Kau mau juga? Belajar memainkan katana?" tanya Riku.

"E-eh, aku tidak usah. Aku tidak bisa," ucap Sena.

"Tapi kau mungkin pernah belajar ya," ucap Riku.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan itu?" tanya Sena.

"Karena, seorang samurai pasti dapat menyimpulkan seseorang yang pernah memainkan katana," ucap Riku. Riku kemudian mengeluarkan katana dari pinggangnya dan menghunuskan lepas ke udara.

"Hebat, tapi apa maksudnya?" ucap Sena tidak mengerti.

"Kau masih tidak mengerti ketika tadi aku mengeluarkan katana?" tanya Riku. Sena menggeleng pelan, "Yah, tidak apa-apa, kau nanti akan tahu sendiri," ucap Riku lalu menepuk kepala Sena.

"Ehem! Boleh aku minta teh ini?" ucap Shin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Si-silahkan, Shin-san," ucap Sena menawarkan. "Oh, iya, jadi sekarang kamarmu tepat disebelah kamar Riku ya?" tanya Sena.

"Begitulah,"

"Loh, Shin, itu kenapa? Lenganmu berdarah," ucap Riku lalu menunjuk lengan Shin.

"Oh, ini. Dulu aku pernah mendapat luka, tidak kusangka lukanya terbuka lagi," ucap Shin.

"Da-darah?" gumam Sena_. 'Darah, darah merah.. mengalir, tepat di depan mataku. Lautan darah, yukata-ku, penuh oleh darah… darah? Darah siapa? Siapa yang'_ pikir Sena. Mukanya langsung pucat seketika, dia kemudian langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa dengan Sena?" ucap Riku yang melihat tingkah laku Sena yang aneh.

"Entah," ucap Shin cuek, di membalut lukanya dengan kain dari yukata bajunya.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Da-darah?" gumam Sena, dia meringkuk di sudut kamarnya. Sena tidak bisa lupa, dia mungkin akan terus ingat, peristiwa pembantaian itu.

Jeglek, "Sena, ada apa?" sosok Riku muncul di pintu. Setelah menutup pintu kamar Sena, dia kemudian mendekati Sena. "Ada apa? Kau seperti dihantui oleh sesuatu," tanyanya lagi.

"Aku takut," gumam Sena. Air mata mengalir di pipinya, "Aku takut…", ucap Sena, dia kemudian memeluk Riku.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Riku.

"Aku masih ingat," ucap Sena. "Mayat orang yang dengan jelas memegang kakiku, dan darah bergelimpangan dimana-mana, yukata-ku sendiri… telah basah oleh darah. Darah orang-orang yang tidak berdosa… ukh," Sena memeluk Riku lebih erat lagi.

"Sena, tenanglah. Maksudmu apa?" tanya Riku.

"Aku… satu-satunya saksi hidup dari peristiwa pembantaian tersebut," ucap Sena.

"Eh?" gumam Riku. "Be-benarkah? Kalau begitu selama ini…",

"Benar, hanya ada satu orang yang selamat, itu aku, ucap Sena. Tangis Sena makin menjadi, dia memeluk Riku lebih erat, Yukata yang Riku pakai sudah basah di bagian dadanya karena air mata Sena.

"Tenanglah," ucap Riku. "Tenanglah, kami semua akan membalas perbuatan sang pembantai itu," ucap Riku.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sena. Matanya menatap ke arah Riku, mencari kepastian dari mata hijau emerald itu. Riku mengangguk pelan. Sena tersenyum, dia merasa lega sekali, hingga tidak sadar, bahwa dia sudah tertidur di pangkuan Riku.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Ehm," Sena menggeliat, dia bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Kemudian dia melihat dirinya sendiri, "Sejak kapan aku berada di tempat tidur?" gumamnya. Namun dia teringat Riku yang sedari tadi menemaninya, "Pasti Riku," gumamnya kecil kemudian tersenyum.

"Ah, sudah malam lagi, berarti tadi aku lama sekali tidurnya dong," ucap Sena kemudian merebahkan diri di kasur. Dia menengok ke arah jendela, bulan masih purnama. Kemudian dia membuka jendela dan melongok ke luar. "Dingin," gumamnya.

Sena menatap ke arah jendela Hiruma yang berada di sebelahnya, dengan hati-hati Sena mengetuknya perlahan. "Ada apa? Kuso Chibi," terdengar suara Hiruma dari dalam, kemudian Sena melihat Hiruma membuka kaca jendelanya.

"Bo-boleh mampir? Aku tidak bisa tidur," ucap Sena sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Hah?"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Kenapa kau mampirnya kemari? Bukankah ada mereka?" tanya Hiruma.

"Karena lampu kamar mereka sudah dimatikan, aku tidak mau mengganggu mereka. Lampu kamar kau tidak dimatikan 'kan?" ucap Sena.

"Kau benar, tadi aku ketiduran, lampu kamarku belum kumatikan," ucap Hiruma.

"Eh? Berarti sama dong," ucap Sena. "Ahaha, Hiruma-san kau ini aneh ya," ucap Sena.

"Maksudmu?"

"Mungkin setiap orang yang bertemu denganmu akan menganggapmu sangar, tetapi mereka tidak tahu kalau sifatmu itu baik," ucap Sena.

Hiruma terdiam, dia menatap ke arah Sena yang masih memandanginya. "Sifatku baik?" gumam Hiruma sambil menyeringai.

"Benar! Padahal tadinya pertama bertemu aku menganggapmu aneh, mesum dan… iblis? Ka-karena wajahmu itu," ucap Sena.

"Memangnya wajahku kenapa? Heh?" ucap Hiruma sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sena.

Sena terdiam, dia memandang wajah Hiruma dengan seksama. Tidak berapa lama kemudian Sena meraba pipi Hiruma dengan kedua tangannya. "Ternyata, kalau dilihat dari dekat… tampan ya," gumam Sena sambil tersenyum manis.

Hiruma langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sena, mukanya sudah memerah akbibat senyuman Sena tersebut. Dia kemudian memandang Sena lagi, "Terima kasih," ucapnya sambil menepuk kepala Sena.

Sena tersenyum manis, kemudian dia memperhatikan Hiruma. Tangan Hiruma yang berada di kepalanya, mengingatkannya kepada sesuatu. "Eh?" gumamnya.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"_Karena, seorang samurai pasti dapat menyimpulkan seseorang yang pernah memainkan katana,"_

"_Kau masih tidak mengerti ketika tadi aku mengeluarkan katana?"_

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Hah," gumam Sena.

"Kuso Chibi, kau kenapa?" tanya Hiruma.

Sena mengambil tangan Hiruma yang berada di atas kepalanya, kemudian memperhatikannya. "Hiruma-san kau… apa kau juga seorang samurai?"

"Eh?"

~~~ooo000oo~~~

To Be Continued

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

*katana, nama pedang Jepang.

Uwah, makasih kepada all of the reviewers! Lu-chan senang sekali~! Untuk Raikou-senpai, makasih banget ya udah gambarin Hise-nya~! Cakep banget! Huwa, kalau Lu-chan gambar versi anak kecilnya… tapi hasilnya ancur… yahaha. Nasib-nasib… DX

Lu-chan minta reviewnya! Dan flame yang membangun! XD

Arigatou…


	3. Pembunuh Bayaran Terkenal Dari Kanto

Minna! Bertemu lagi dengan NakamaLuna yang super katrok, gaje, dan lemot inih~!

Terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah me-review… Lu-chan terharu… Review kalian membuat Lu-chan makin bersemangat! XDD

Review reply:

**AiNeko-chan**

Iyah, Sena memang polos.. dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan apa 'bahaya' yang ditanggung jika ke kamar Hiruma! –dibom Hiruma-

Ohoho, lagi lancar ide~! Eh kurang ya? Bagaimana di chap ini?

Iyah… mungkin nanti ada violence-nya… mungkin loh.. XDD

Heh? Pembunuhnya Sena sendiri? O.o

Iya, ini sudah di-apdeth~! XDD

**Chikunatsuko**

Cinta segi empat? Hum.. mungkin bisa dibilang begitu ya… XD

**Hikari Rio**

Eh? Samurai Deeper Kyo? Wah, tahu nama animenya doang tuh, tapi gak tau jalan ceritanya… XD

Timeline-nya udah pas belum Senpai?

Iya.. Lu-chan bakal selalu menunggu fic Senpai.. :D

Dojin? Eh, maksud Lu-chan doujinshi… XDD

Oke, ntar Lu-chan ketik lagi… :D

**Akatsutsumi Ayayuki**

Aya-chan! –nemplok-

Eheh, gapapa kok kalau telat review… XDD

Hehehe, enaknya jadi Sena.. laku soalnya… XD

Hah? Tangan Hiruma sakti? Kayaknya enggak deh…

Sena inget sesuatu kalau dekat Hiruma? Mungkin juga ya…

Pembunuhnya? Silahkan tebak! :D

Yang pasti bukan Cerberos~!

Oke, ini sudah di-update~!

**Shazanami Myztica**

Gapapa! Lu-chan aja sering nyasar ke fandom lain juga~!

Menarik? –peluk Shaza ampe sesek-

Terlalu cepat? Ide Lu-chan numpuk nih…

Pembunuhnya? Ufufu, silahkan tebak sendiri

Lu-chan juga salut terhadap jurus baru Hiruma!

Iya… Lu-chan juga mau jadi Sena~!

Oke, sudah di-apdeth!

**TobleroneChoco**

Hah? Akaba? Kok dia bisa nyasar ke cerita Lu-chan? –ditackle Akaba-

Bagus? Keren? –ngirim cokelat ke rumah Choco tambah bonus pelukan maut Sena-

Oke, ini dia apdetannya.. sosok misterius pembunuhnya… silahkan tebak~! XDD

**Nara Akihiko**

Makin keren? –peluk Nara sampe gepeng-

Iya Shin datang! –ikut-ikutan nabur bunga tujuh rupa-

Iya… Hiruma memang mencurigakan.. ng? Hiruma sang pembantai? Wah… silahkan tebak sendiri… XDD

Iya, ini sudah di-update~! :D

**kuro lunatic**

Eh? Lu-chan juga gara-gara baca fic kuro jadi suka sama pair IchiHitsuKusa… XDD

Update? Tenang! Ini sudah di-update… XD

**Kumiko Mikage**

Iyah~! Chap 2!

Iyah, datang orang keempat!

Shin memang aneh bin ajaib… -ditackle Shin ampe tepar-

Nyerang? Nyerang apaannya Sena? –evil smirks-

Oke, ini sudah di-update~!

**Warning**: AU, OOc, Shounen-ai, yang tidak suka tombol back masih setia menunggu~! XD

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"_Karena, seorang samurai pasti dapat menyimpulkan seseorang yang pernah memainkan pedang,"_

"_Kau masih tidak mengerti ketika tadi aku mengeluarkan pedang?"_

-o-0-o-

Sena tiba-tiba saja teringat oleh kata-kata Riku. Dia menggenggam erat tangan Hiruma, ingin rasanya mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Namun bibirnya kaku, mulutnya mengatup rapat, seolah tidak ingin mengeluarkan apa yang ingin dikatakan.

Mata cokelat keemasan itu menjadi semakin kusut, entah tetapi dia ingin mengucapkannya, namun mulutnya tidak kunjung mengatakannya juga. Menanyakan kepastian dari sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kuso Chibi, kau kenapa?"

Suara itu, suara itu yang membuat Sena merinding. Diacuhkannya rasa takutnya itu, kemudian menatap mata Hiruma lekat-lekat. Bibirnya mulai terbuka, berat mengatakannya, akhirnya dengan suara seraknya dia bertanya.

"Hiruma-san kau… apa kau juga seorang samurai?"

"Eh?"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Eyeshield 21© Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Why Must You?© NakamaLuna

Chapter 3

Pembunuh Bayaran Terkenal Dari Kanto

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Hirum menepis tangannya dari genggaman Sena. Kemudian dia menatap Sena tajam, "Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan itu?" tanyanya.

"A-ah, karena… aku diajari oleh Riku. Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa seorang samurai dapat mengetahui seorang pemakai katana juga. Dia hanya mengambil dan mengayunkan pedangnya, namun sekarang aku tahu maksud sesungguhnya," ucap Sena.

"Jadi.. kau tahu?"

"Benar, tadi aku baru menyadari ketika kau meletakkan tanganmu di kepalaku. Seorang samurai yang tidak kidal akan menaruh katana-nya di pinggang sebelah kiri. Pada waktu samurai itu akan mengeluarkan katana, otomatis tangan kirinya akan menggenggam sarung katana dan tangan kanannya bersiap mengeluarkan dengan memegang pegangan tangan katana.

Jika orang yang baru pertama kali memainkan katana, pasti ibu jari bagian kanannya akan terluka karena ketika akan menarik katana keluar, ibu jari orang itu menyentuh mata pedang bagian tajam, otomatis kulit akan tergores hingga menimbulkan bekas luka.

Sementara jika orang yang sudah mahir memainkan katana, pasti bekas luka itu akan bertambah jelas karena setiap harinya dia mengeluarkan katana (1)," ucap Sena.

"Kau tahu banyak juga, Kuso Chibi… jadi karena bekas luka ini ya?" ucap Hiruma sambil memandangi bekas luka di bagian ibu jari kanannya.

"Dan… karena bekas lukanya itu sudah sangat jelas… itu berarti… Hiruma-san adalah seorang samurai yang hebat!" ucap Sena.

"Begitu ya? Terima kasih. Sekarang sudah malam, cepat sana kau pergi tidur!" ucap Hiruma sambil mendorong Sena keluar kamar.

"Aduh, Hiruma-san.. seperti biasa dia kasar," gumam Sena mengusap punggungnya. Dia menatap pada pintu kamar Hiruma yang sekarang sudah tertutup rapat. _'Jika Hiruma-san adalah seorang samurai hebat, siapa dia sebenarnya?'_ pikir Sena sambil mengelus pelan pintu kamar Hiruma. "Oyasumi, Hiruma-san," ucap Sena pelan kemudian pergi ke kamarnya.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Uhm, sudah pagi ya?" gumam Sena pelan, dia kemudian merapikan tempat tidurnya kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi. Jeglek, Sena membuka pintu kamarnya, dengan langkah terhuyung gaya orang baru bangun tidur, dia pun menuju kamar mandi.

Sena menuju kamar mandi, namun alangkah kagetnya ketika dia bertemu dengan Hiruma yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. "Hi-Hiruma-san, ohayo," sapa Sena.

"Hah? Loh.. kukira tadi kau berada di dalam sini, jadinya aku sama sekali tidak masuk," ucap Hiruma.

"Kalau begitu dari tadi Hiruma-san menunggu disini? Silahkan Hiruma-san duluan," ucap Sena.

"Kau saja,"

"Hiruma-san saja,"

"Kau saja,"

"Yang adil aku duluan yang masuk," ucap Riku yang menyela perdebatan kecil mereka.

"Eh? Riku!" protes Sena.

"Kenapa Sena-chan? Mau mandi bareng aku? Dengan senang hati," ucap Riku sambil menarik tangan Sena agar masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Tidak boleh!" ucap Hiruma lalu menarik tangan Sena yang sebelahnya.

"Dia kan ingin mandi…" ucap Riku tetap menarik tangan Sena.

"Tapi tidak mau sama kamu 'kan?" ucap Hiruma lalu menarik lagi.

"Hiee! Badanku serasa ingin terbelah dua! Kalian ini! Aku bukan permainan tarik tambang!" teriak Sena.

Sebuah tangan besar dengan gampangnya mengangkat tubuh Sena kemudian ditaruhnya kembali di tempat yang agak jauh dari dua kucing dan tikus itu. "Aku duluan," ucap pria itu kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Shin!" teriak mereka bertiga.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Ya~! Selamat pagi semua~!" ucap Suzuna menyapa mereka berempat.

"Selamat pagi," ucap Sena.

"Pagi semuanya, silahkan ambil sarapan kalian," ucap Mamori ramah. "Ehm, nanti aku boleh minta tolong kepada 4 pria gagah ini?" tanya Mamori.

"Eng?" ucap mereka berempat serempak.

"Ah, aku ingin agar kalian belanja bahan makanan selama seminggu ini," ucap Mamori.

"Eeehh," ucap mereka semua dengan tampang lemas, pengecualian untuk Shin.

"Ayolah, jika mau kalian akan kuberi 4 tiket untuk ke pemandian umum gratis," ucap Mamori sambil memperlihatkan 4 tiket itu.

Sejenak ketiga cowok itu mengangguk dengan pengecualian dari Shin yang cuek saja dari tadi. "Tapi, memangnya kenapa tidak kau saja yang pergi sendiri?" tanya Hiruma.

"Uh, ehm itu…" ucap Mamori gugup.

"Toko Kaneyama sedang mengadakan diskon bagi setiap pembelian kuenya. Apalagi jika kita membeli kue sus, setiap kita membeli satu buah akan mendapatkan satu buah lagi, gratis…" ucap Suzuna.

"Ahahaha," gumam Mamori pelan.

"Begitu," ucap ketiga cowok itu kompak.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Uuum, jadi yang pertama itu… bawang putih dan bawang merah," ucap Sena membaca daftar yang diberikan oleh Mamori.

"Bawang putih, aku jadi inget si ubanan ini," ucap Hiruma.

"Apa? Enak saja! Ngomong-ngomong bawang putih itu yang mana? Pasti yang warnanya putih ini," ucap Riku mengambil bawang putih.

"Iya, benar yang itu," ucap Sena.

"Kalau begitu, bawang merah yang ini?" ucap Shin sambil memegang cabai merah.

"Shin-san, itu cabai merah," ucap Sena.

"Tapi, ini sama-sama merah 'kan?" ucap Shin.

"Ahaha. Tapi, kalau bawang merah itu bentuknya sama seperti bawang putih, hanya warnanya saja yang ke-unguan," ucap Sena mengambil bawang merah. "Karena cabai merah juga dimasukkan dalam daftar menu, jadi kita ambil juga. Selain itu ada apalagi? Paprika hijau? Sudah. Gula? Sudah." Ucap Sena sambil melihat ke daftar menu.

"Heh, ternyata kau terampil juga ya, Chibi," ucap Hiruma.

"Ahaha, ini bukan apa-apa," ucap Sena sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Sena pasti bisa menjadi istri yang baik!" ucap Riku.

"I-istri?" ucap Sena. "Aku cowok Riku!" protes Sena.

"Apa bahan makanan selanjutnya ya?" ucap Riku seolah tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Sena.

"Riku!"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Uwah, terima kasih ya kalian telah membeli bahan makanannya!" ucap Mamori senang.

"Dan ini hadiahnya, selamat bersenang-senang ya!" sambung Suzuna.

"Baiklah, terima kasih," ucap Sena.

-o-0-o-

"Uwah, hebat sekali… pemandiannya sepi!" ucap Sena senang. Dia kemudian segera menaruh baju gantinya dan mengambil handuknya. Baru saja dia akan membuka yukata, dari arah belakang dia merasa ada dua orang yang sedang mengamatinya. _'Perasaan ini… pastilah mereka berdua'_ pikir Sena kemudian menoleh ke belakang.

"Hiruma! Riku! Mau apa sih kalian?" protes Sena.

"Kami hanya ingin melepaskan yukata kami saja kok, kan ruang gantinya sama," ucap Hiruma tenang.

"Benar, kan ruang gantinya sama, berarti tidak ada masalah dong," ucap Riku lalu membuka yukata yang dipakainya dan melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya. Begitupula Hiruma yang juga sudah memakai handuk di pinggangnya.

"Nah, kenapa kau tidak ganti? Chibi?" tanya Hiruma.

"U-ukh," gumam Sena.

"Mau kugantikan?" tanya Riku mendekat.

"Ti-tidak usah," ucap Sena. _'Kenapa aku malah terlibat dengan dua orang mesum ini?? Tolong!'_ pikir Sena lebay.

Tiba-tiba Shin menarik Hiruma dan Riku dan langsung membawanya ke pemandian. "Kau ganti saja, aku yang akan menjaga mereka," ucap Shin.

"Terima kasih, Shin-san," ucap Sena.

-o-0-o-

"Segar sekali," ucap Sena lalu memasukkan seperempat kepalanya ke dalam air hangat itu.

"Kau benar, airnya hangat, tenang dan nyaman, pikiranku jadi terbuka," tambah Riku. "Oh, iya, aku jadi ingat tentang katana," ucap Riku.

"Eh?" ucap Sena.

"Katanya, katana yang dipakai oleh sang pembunuh bayaran misterius di Kanto itu sangat langka dan bagus. Di katananya terukir lambang kelelawar, dan sepertinya katana itu juga-lah yang membuat sang pembunuh bayaran itu menjadi hebat," ucap Riku.

"Hebat sekali, katana langka," gumam Sena.

Shin dan Hiruma hanya diam saja, tapi mungkin hanya Hiruma saja yang diam karena Shin sedang melakukan latihan aneh lagi di pemandian. Yaitu latihan tahan lama bernafas di air (?). Hiruma diam, dia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sena, memperhatikan wajahnya, tubuhnya, badannya. Entah dia sedang memikirkan apa?

"Chibi, kau memang manis sekali ya," gumam Hiruma.

"Hah?" ucap Sena.

"Tentu saja, Sena-chan memang manis banget. Tapi sayang sekali yang akan mendapatkannya adalah aku," ucap Riku mendekati Sena.

"Belum tentu," balas Hiruma kemudian mendekati Sena juga.

"Eh, eh?" Sena merasa dirinya sedang dalam 'bahaya' dia kemudian berusaha untuk kabur dari kejaran mereka berdua. Nasib sial menimpanya, ketika akan kabur, entah kenapa dia terpeleset, sehingga…

Kepala Sena membentur dagu Hiruma, sementara kaki Sena yang terjungkal ke belakang tidak sengaja menendang dan mengenai 'itu'nya Riku…

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Aaahhh! Daguku!" ucap Hiruma kesakitan sambil memegangi dagunya.

"A-i-u-e-o~! Huwaaaahhhh!" teriak Riku sambil berlarian kesana kemari.

Sementara Shin, dia muncul ke permukaan air. "A-aku lihat," gumamnya, "A-aku lihat dari dalam air ketika Sena terjatuh… kakinya mengangkang sehingga handuknya terbuka dan aku dapat melihat…… akh," tidak berapa lama kemudian Shin pingsan dengan muka semerah kepiting rebus.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Selamat datang, bagaimana acara mandi kalian?" ucap Mamori dengan muka cerah. Namun begitu melihat mereka semua masuk dengan wajah kusam, kumel dan kucel, Mamori merasa tahu jawabannya.

-o-0-o-

"Acara mandi yang menegangkan sekali. Memang sih waktu di pemandian aku sudah minta maaf kepada Riku dan Hiruma-san, tapi… aku tidak mengerti kenapa Shin-san bisa memerah seperti tadi," gumam Sena di kamarnya. "Tapi, hari ini menyenangkan juga… aku sudah lama tidak bersenda gurau seperti tadi," ucap Sena lagi.

Dia merebahkan dirinya di kasur, kemudian dia teringat perkataan Riku. "Katana berukirkan kelelawar?" gumam Sena. "Aku jadi ingin melihatnya," ucap Sena. Hari sudah sangat larut, entah kenapa dia tidak kunjung bisa tidur juga. Apakah insomnia?

Sena kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kasur dan berjalan ke arah jendela, dia melihat jendela kamar Hiruma. _'Sudah tidur ya?'_ pikir Sena. Dia kemudian memandang langit lagi, masih bulan purnama, entah kenapa.

Sena kemudian berjalan turun ke arah lantai satu. Dia memandang kamar Mamori dan Suzuna yang terletak di lantai satu, _'Mereka sudah tidur 'kan?'_ pikir Sena. Dengan hati-hati dia kemudian keluar dari apartemen kecil itu. "Huwa dingin!" gumamnya ketika dirasakannya angin yang menerpa dirinya.

Namun, diacuhkannya rasa dingin itu. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur malam ini, sama sekali tidak bisa. Karena itu dia lebih memilih untuk berjalan-jalan. Dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk mencoba agar dirinya tidak begitu kedinginan. Sena berjalan sambil melihat-lihat rumah dan toko-toko yang ada, sepertinya malam sudah terlalu larut hingga sepertinya tidak ada satu orangpun yang bangun.

Ketika Sena akan berbelok, dia melihat sesuatu di lapangan yang lumayan luas itu. Dengan mengintip sedikit, Sena memperhatikan siapa orang itu. Rupanya orang itu adalah seorang samurai yang sedang berlatih di malam hari. _'Ke-keren sekali! Tehnik-tehniknya sungguh luar biasa, dia sangat mahir! Dengan kemampuan seperti itu, aku yakin dia bisa mengalahkan ribuan orang dalan sekejap!'_ pikir Sena.

Sena akhirnya memutuskan untuk menonton latihan sang samurai itu. Di amati dan dicermatinya, setiap gerakan dengan saksama, sayangnya sang samurai itu tidak terlihat wajahnya karena sinar bulan yang sama sekali tidak cukup. _'Hebat, semakin diperhatikan makin keren, dia pasti bukan samurai biasa'_ pikir Sena.

Criing! "Hem," gumam Sena, dia memperhatikan benda berkilauan yang tadi sempat menerangi matanya. _'I-itu perak, berukiran… kelelawar?'_ pikir Sena. Dia kemudian mengusap matanya agar tidak salah lihat, namun itu benar sekali… katana yang berada di dalam genggaman samurai itu… sebuah katana legendaris dengan motif kelelawar.

Sena jatuh dengan bertekuk lutut, otot kakinya serasa kaku dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Dia masih syok dan terkejut atas pemandangan tadi, Sena tidak dapat menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya untuk kabur. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku, tidak ingin bergerak.

Seolah-olah tubuh sudah mengabaikan perintah otakmu. Memang, otak Sena masih bekerja, namun tubuhnya tidak juga ingin berpindah tempat. _'Aku harus pergi'_ pikir Sena. _'Jika tidak aku bisa dibunuh!'_ pikir Sena lagi. Beruntung ali ini tubuhnya mengikuti perintah otaknya, namun ketika akan berbalik untuk lari, Sena terpeleset.

Gedubrak! _'A-ah, bagaimana ini? Dia pasti akan menemukanku, aku akan dibunuh_' pikir Sena. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat, terus mendekat.

'_Sosok asli dari Pembunuh Bayaran terkenal dari Kanto, apakah… ini?'_ pikir Sena kemudian mulai membuka salah satu matanya. _'Aku, belum siap meninggal'_ pikir Sena.

"Kuso Chibi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ap-apa?"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

To Be Continued

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

1. Kesimpulan itu diambil dari salah satu komik Metantei Conan, kalau tidak salah sih yang versi tv.

Hula minna~! Terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah mau mereview fic Lu-chan… Lu-chan senang sekali… XDD

Apa kabar kalian semua? Lu-chan harap baik-baik saja ya…

Ehehe gimana nasib Sena tuh? Tunggu di chapter depan~!

Lu-chan minta review dan flame yang membangun dari kalian~! XD

Arigato…


	4. Ketakutan yang Mendalam

Minna! NakamaLuna balik lagi nih~! Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah me-review Lu-chan! Semangat Lu-chan makin naik karena review kalian~! Lu-chan sangat senang…. XDD

Review reply:

**AiNeko-chan**

Iya dong~! Idenya lagi lancar makanya cepet~!

Pembunuh Bayarannya Hiruma? Hm, baca aja deh~ XD

Eh? Kejadian selanjutanya seperti apa? Mau tahu dong~! XD

Iyaya, Hiruma tapi gak bakal rela~!

Oke, ini sudah di-update!

Panjang? Aih bentar lagi palingan…

**Akatsutsumi Ayayuki **

Gapapa kok~! Lu-chan seneng ada yang nunggu cerita Lu-chan… XD

Iyah, Lu-chan juga napsu kok… -dibom Hiruma-

Hiruma? Em, baca aja yaw XD

A-Agon? O.o

Hiruma bakal bunuh Sena? Lihat aja ya…

Em, baca deh… XDD

Seru? –peluk Aya ampe sesek-

Oke, ini sudah di-apdeth!

**Hikari Rio**

He? Mi-mirip ya? Uwah, Lu-chan gak tau…

Yeah! Lu-chan tunggu minggu depan XD

Ne-Nezkov Sou? Ke-keren! Dia author Inggris kan? Hebat banget~! Fic dia udah Lu-chan baca… XD

Dibunuh gak ya…. XDD

**Chikunatsuko**

Iyah! Hiruma! Karena… Lu-chan seorang author! –dikemplang- Dendam? Lu-chan gak takut sama Hiruma! –dibom Hiruma- *tepar*

Iya, dagu. Iya… kena 'itu'nya, iya… Shin beruntung banget~!

Eh? Makasih~! –peluk Chian sampe gepeng-

**101 hiru-san**

Iya… Hallo juga~! XD

Salam kenal juga dengan Lu-chan (author yang sangat katrok dan gaje) XD

Iya… Lu-chan lagi mikir gaje XP jadi buat kayak gitu deh… XD

Pembunuhnya? Uum.. akan dijawab pada episode selanjutnya~! XD

Eeem.. mungkin dikit lagi..

Benarkah? –peluk hi-san sampai sesek-

Oke, ini udah di update :D

**ic21-Lia**

Keren? –peluk Lia ampe gepeng-

Iyah~! Ini sudah di update :D

**Kumiko Mikage**

Iyah~! Sena memang lebai~!

Hiruma kurang refleks… jadi dia gak bisa menghindar… -ditampol Hiruma-

Hiruma pegang samurai? Bukannya katana? Tapi Hiruma memang sering megang senapan melulu sih… XD

Iya… ini sudah di-apdeth~! :D

**TobleroneChoco**

Iya… Lu-chan juga curiga sama Hiruma… -dibantai-

Tambah keren? –kasih pelukan maut Lu-chan dan Sena ke Choco-

Ini sudah di-apdeth~! XDD

**Sana Uchimaki**

Sana-chan~! (hug) eh, eh jangan nyalahin Lu-chan ya kalau adikmu kenapa-napa XD

Keren? –ngasih pelukan maut Shin-

Oke, rebes! Eh, beres… ini sudah di-update~! :)

**Warning**: AU, OOc, Shounen-ai, yang tidak suka tombol back masih tetap setia menanti… :D

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

'_Aku harus pergi! Jika tidak aku akan dibunuh'_ pikir Sena. Beruntung, akhirnya tubuhnya mengikuti perintah otaknya, namun ketika akan berbalik untuk berlari, dia terpeleset.

Gedubrak! _'Sa-sakit, bagaimana ini? Aku pasti akan dibunuh'_ pikir Sena ketakutan. Sementara sudah didengarnya suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat, Sena tidak berani membuka matanya. _'Aku belum siap meninggal'_ pikir Sena.

"Kuso Chibi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ap-apa?"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Eyeshield 21© Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Why Must You?© NakamaLuna

Chapter 4

Ketakutan yang Mendalam

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Riku menatap langit-langit kamarnya, pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh Sena. Memang lampu kamarnya sudah dimatikan, namun dia masih belum bisa tidur juga. Kalau dipikir-pikir ini pertama kalinya dia sangat khawatir kepada seseorang, Sena benar-benar berharga baginya. Riku tersenyum kecil, sejak ada Sena, hari-harinya tambah menyenangkan, namun tetap saja Riku merasa ada yang aneh dengannya.

Ketakutan luar biasa yang mendera Sena, phobia-nya akan darah. Riku menjadi cemas dengan Sena, dia kemudian bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengunjungi Sena. Namun, sudah berapa kali diketuk, Sena tidak juga menjawab ataupun membukakan pintu. _'Apakah dia benar-benar kelelahan?'_ pikir Riku.

Terpaksa Riku membuka kamar Sena untuk mengecek keadaan, namun alangkah kagetnya dia ketika melihat kamar Sena yang kosong. "Sena, dimana kau?" gumam Riku. Dia menjadi panik kemudian membuka pintu kamar Shin, Riku segera menyalakan lampu kamar Shin yang gelap itu.

"Shi-uwaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Riku ketika dia melihat Shin dengan latihan anehnya, yaitu mengangkat kasur (?).

"Aku sedang latihan," gumam Shin.

"Oh, tapi bukan itu yang ingin kutanyakan. Apa kau melihat Sena?" tanya Riku.

Shin segera menghentikan latihan anehnya itu, kemudian dia memandang Riku. "Aku tidak melihatnya, memangnya ada apa dengannya?" tanya Shin.

"Dia hilang! Entah kemana," gumam Riku lirih.

"Mungkin saja ke…", gumam mereka berdua bersamaan. Mereka segera menuju kamar Hiruma, sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Hiruma, Riku segera mengetuknya, namun tidak ada jawabannya.

"Siap?" tanya Riku ke Shin. Shin mengangguk, mereka berdua segera menjebol pintu kamar Hiruma. "Sena kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Riku ketika pintu itu sudah terbuka, namun tidak ada. Sama sekali tidak ada hawa kehadiran orang di dalam kamar itu.

"Mereka berdua, menghilang?" gumam Shin.

"Buruk… entah aku merasakan itu," gumam Riku, dia segera turun ke lantai satu untuk memeriksa kamar Mamori dan Suzuna.

Braak! Riku segera membuka pintu kamar mereka berdua itu. "Ri-Riku? Ada apa kau malam-malam kemari?" gumam Mamori yang terganggu dengan suara berisik yang diciptakan Riku itu.

"Uwah~! Riku mesum! Kenapa kau mendobrak pintu kamar perempuan pada malam hari hah?" teriak Suzuna.

"Bu-bukan itu!" ucap Riku dengan tampang merah. "Sena menghilang, entah kemana, kami ingin mencarinya. Tolong bantu kami," ucap Riku.

"Eh? Sena?" ucap Suzuna khawatir.

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya Sena, tapi Hiruma juga," ucap Shin.

"Sampai Hiruma pun juga?" tanya Mamori, mereka segera bersiap untuk pergi keluar rumah.

Ketika akan pergi, Riku menahan Shin, "Sebaiknya kita berdua membawa katana, aku punya firasat buruk akan hal ini," ucap Riku.

Shin menatap Riku, sesaat kemudian mereka sudah siap pergi dengan masing-masing pedang bertengger di pinggangnya. "Aku dan Suzuna akan mencari ke sebelah sini," ucap Riku lalu berlari bersama Suzuna.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Anezaki-san akan ke sebelah sini," ucap Shin.

-o-0-o-

"Uhm, Riku, aku ingin bertanya," ucap Suzuna.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kita tidak berpencar saja? Ini akan membuat kita lebih cepat menemukan Sena dan Hiruma 'kan?"

"Terlalu berbahaya. Aku punya firasat buruk akan hal ini, lagipula… katanya perempuan itu bisa berteriak sangat kencang jika terjadi sesuatu 'kan? Tolong ya, Suzuna. Doakan kami juga," ucap Riku.

"A-pa, maksudmu? Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Suzuna cemas.

"…"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kuso Chibi?" tanya Hiruma sekali lagi.

Sena tidak menjawab, dia terlalu takut dengan kenyataan. Namun, katana bermotifkan kelelawar itu sudah bertengger begitu saja di pinggang Hiruma. Memang motifnya tidak kelihatan karena tertutup yukata Hiruma yang lumayan panjang. Sena memandang Hiruma tidak percaya, rasanya dia ingin menangis, namun itu akan membuat Hiruma curiga.

"A-ku, hanya jalan-jalan sebentar disini, dan tiba-tiba aku terjatuh," ucap Sena menggaruk kepalanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hiruma.

"I-iya," ucap Sena. Hiruma tetap memandangnya tajam, dia memperhatikan Sena dengan seksama, tubuh Sena bergetar. _'Heh, pasti ada sesuatu yang dilihatnya' _pikir Hiruma.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu," ucap Hiruma sambil menyeringai seram. Dia memposisikan katana-nya untuk keluar, Sena sudah bergidik ngeri karena itu. "Apa yang kau lihat sehingga kau menggigil begitu, Chibi?" tanya Hiruma.

'_Si-sial! Tubuh, berhentilah bergetar! Dia jadi tahu 'kan?'_ pikir Sena sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Udara malam ini dingin sekali, karena itu aku menggigil," ucap Sena.

Hiruma menatap Sena tajam, "Kau tahu? Aku tidak percaya dengan perkataanmu itu," ucap Hiruma. "Kau pasti melihat ini 'kan?" Hiruma mengeluarkan katana panjangnya dan mengacungkannya ke leher Sena.

Sena menelan ludah, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Hiruma akan melakukan ini. _'Aku, belum mau meninggal'_ pikir Sena. Ditatapnya mata Hiruma lekat-lekat, "Iya aku melihat, tapi…", belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hiruma sudah menempelkan katananya ke leher Sena. "Ukh,"

"Jika begitu, berarti kau tahu bahwa yang berada di hadapanmu sekarang ini adalah pembunuh bayaran terkenal dari Kanto," ucap Hiruma. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sena, "Sayang sekali," gumamnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" gumam Sena.

Desh!

"A-ahak," bruuk. Tubuh Sena terhempas begitu saja ke tanah, sementara Hiruma diam memandangnya.

"Kuso Chibi, aku jadi harus melakukan ini terhadapmu," gumamnya.

-o-0-o-

Deg!

'_Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak begini?'_ pikir keempat orang itu. Riku menjadi panik, dia langsung mempercepat langkahnya, tidak peduli Suzuna yang berada di belakangnya itu bisa mengejarnya atau tidak.

'_Sena, semoga kau baik-baik saja'_ pikir Riku. "Sen-Sena!! Kau dimana?!" teriak Riku.

"Riku," gumam Suzuna. Entah tetapi dia ingin menangis, "Sena! Kau dimana?" teriaknya juga. Bagaimanapun juga Sena adalah teman dekatnya, dia tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Sena.

-o-0-o-

'_Jantungku berdebar cepat, apa yang terjadi dengan Sena-kun?'_ pikir Shin cemas. Dia mempercepat langkahnya, Mamori sudah berlari dengan ngos-ngosan karena berusaha menyamai langkah Shin.

"Kenapa? Kenapa perasaanku jadi setidak enak begini?" gumam Mamori lemah. "Sena, kuharap kau baik-baik saja," ucap Mamori. Mamori menatap ke langit, "Sebentar lagi pagi," gumamnya.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Sebentar lagi ya," gumam Hiruma dia memandang langit yang sebentar lagi akan menguning karena matahari. "Sebentar lagi, hanya tinggal menghitung jam, dimana Okinawa akan hancur," gumamnya. Hiruma berbaring di tanah lapang yang luas, "Sebentar lagi, semuanya akan menjadi jelas," gumamnya lagi.

-o-0-o-

"Sial, kemana sebenarnya?" gumam Riku, dia sudah mencari tempat-tempat terdekat. _'Sena, dimana kau?'_ pikir Riku.

"Ya~! Riku! Aku memang tidak menemukan sesuatu, tapi aku menemukan ini," ucap Suzuna.

"Apa itu? Apakah berhubungan dengan Sena," tanya Riku, dia segera menghampiri Suzuna.

"Surat ini…", gumam Suzuna, mukanya pucat ketika membaca surat itu.

"Apa?" ucap Riku, dia mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Suzuna.

_Hei, semua warga kota Okinawa sialan._

_Aku hanya memperingatkan kalian bahwa, pagi hari nanti, ketika matahari tepat berada di ufuk timur dengan ketinggian tepat pada atap rumah kalian. Berhati-hatilah.. akan ada pertempuran besar di Okinawa_

_Benar atau tidaknya bisa dibuktikan nanti, jika kalian menganggap ini bercanda, tertawalah.. karena, jika benar-benar terjadi aku sendiri-lah yang akan tertawa…_

_Aku hanya sekadar memperingatkan…_

_Tertanda_

_Pembunuh Bayaran Dari Kanto_

"Apa-apaan surat ini?" gumam Riku, sebenarnya dia berada dalam kebimbangan entah percaya atau tidak. Namun, daripada yang dibicarakan benar-benar terjadi… Okinawa akan berada dalam masalah besar. "Suzuna…"

"Eh, iya Riku?" tanya Suzuna.

"Cepat evakuasi semua penduduk Okinawa! Sekarang juga!" bentak Riku.

"E-eh, bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau lupa? Aku ini adalah anak dari kepala keamanan Okinawa, mereka pasti akan percaya kata-kataku. Dan, bawa surat ini ke kantor kepala keamanan!" ucap Riku. "Cepat!"

"Ba-baik," Suzuna segera membawa kertas itu ke kantor kepala keamanan.

"Sial! Kenapa disaat seperti ini?" gumam Riku. _'Sena, maaf… tapi kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Aku harus menyelamatkan Okinawa terlebih dahulu'_ pikir Riku.

-o-0-o-

"Sena, dari tadi dia sama sekali tidak ditemukan," ucap Mamori.

"Yang penting kita harus mencari. Tidak peduli berapa jauh jaraknya," ucap Shin.

"Loh, itu kan Suzuna. Dia tidak bersama Riku, ada apa ya?" ucap Mamori ketika melihat Suzuna dari kejauhan. "Suzuna!" teriak Mamori.

"Mamo-nee," ucap Suzuna.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shin.

"Ya~! Okinawa dikirimi surat ancaman ini, lalu Riku menyuruhku untuk meng-evakuasi penduduk dengan cara memberikan surat ini ke kepala keamanan daerah," ucap Suzuna.

Shin dan Mamori membaca surat itu, tampang mereka pucat seketika. "Anezaki-san, lebih baik kau ikut mengungsi bersama adikmu itu. Cepat!"

"A-ano, bagaimana dengan Sena?" tanya Mamori.

"Serahkan dia kepada kami," ucap Shin.

"Ta-tapi… Sena tidak akan meninggal 'kan?" tanya Suzuna, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Itu… semoga saja tidak. Sekarang, cepat pergi!" ucap Shin.

"Ba-baik!" ucap mereka berdua serentak.

'_Sena-kun, kau dimana sih? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?'_ pikir Shin.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Oh, mataharinya sudah semakin tinggi, sebaiknya sekarang aku bersiap-siap," ucap Hiruma kemudian bangkit. Dia berjalan sambil bersiul pelan, tentu saja, menuju tempat yang ia tuju. "Oh, sepertinya Okinawa menjadi mulai rusuh ya, apakah karena surat ancamanku sudah sampai? Khekhekhe, baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Hiruma sambil memandangi Okinawa yang mulai rusuh karena para warga yang sibuk mengepak barangnya dan berlarian.

"Belum dimulai saja sudah begini, bagaimana sudah mulai?" gumam Hiruma. Tentu saja dia bisa melihat itu semua dari tempat yang tinggi, suatu bukit di daerah Okinawa.

Sraak! "Eng?" Hiruma menengok ke asal suara itu.

"Disini juga tidak ada," ucap pria berambut putih itu. Riku menengok ke arah di depannya dan menemukan Hiruma sedang berdiri. "Hiru-ma? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Riku.

"Uhm, menikmati pemandangan?" ucap Hiruma ngasal.

"Oh iya, bukan itu yang ingin kutanyakan, apa kau melihat Sena?" tanya Riku.

"………, tidak.. aku tidak melihatnya," ucap Hiruma.

"Kelihatannya kau tadi sempat ragu mengatakannya, apa kau melihat Sena?" tanya Riku sekali lagi, dia mengeluarkan katakananya dan mengacungkannya di depan wajah Hiruma.

"Tidak," ucap Hiruma santai.

"Kau berbohong, aku yakin kau melihatnya, tidak… bahkan berbicara dengannya," ucap Riku.

"Aku… tidak berbo-" DUAAR!

"Ap-apa itu?" Riku menengok ke asal ledakan itu, suara ledakan di sebelah selatan Okinawa.

"Khekhekhe, sudah dimulai…", ucap Hiruma.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

To Be Continued

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Kiyah, chap-nya pendek! Maaf banget yah~!

Para readers, jangan bunuh Lu-chan! *kabur*

Silahkan, Lu-chan tunggu review dan flamenya~! XDD

Arigato…


	5. Apakah Ini Kenyataan yang Sebenarnya?

Minna… terima kasih banget… XDD

Aih… Lu-chan sedang menderita sakit… jadinya agak tidak fit gitu… tapi sebaik mungkin Lu-chan akan meng-update fic secepatnya… :))

Oke, review reply:

**Chikunatsuko**

Hah? Hancurkan Okinawa sekalian penduduknya? –buru-buru kabur- *habis ngungsi ke Okinawa dari banjir* XP

Ohoho, cuman seemprit yak? Hehe, gomen gomen… m(_,_)m

Eh.. eh? *buru-buru kabur* Gak kena! Week! XP

Oke.. ini chap-nya… :))

**Akatsutsumi Ayayuki**

Eeeh?? Kurang panjang?? Gomen.. gomen… m(_,_)m

Hiruma? Baca aja yah… :D

Sena dibunuh? Hiruma tega? Uhm.. mari kita baca!

Iya nih, padahal Hiruma yang napsu sama Sena… khekhekhe.. XP

Heh? Diculik, dibekep di gudang terus di *pip?* Maunya sih gitu… -dijitak Sena-

Udah di-update~

**TobleroneChoco**

Benarkah Hiruma? –evil smirks-

Eh tapi… pirang lancip=Hiruma…?? Ugayayayayayahahahaha –ditembak mati sama Hiruma-

Nasib Sena? Mari kita baca bersama…

Hi-Hiruma aja yang mati? Hati-hati! Tuh kan malah dilempar granat… XP

Bagus? Keren? Makasih Choco.. –peluk Choco-

Penasaran? Baca dong! –dijitak-

Oke, ini sudah di-apdeth

**Kumiko Mikage**

HUGYAYAHUWAHUWA *ikut-ikutan heboh* -dijitak-

Makasih~! Ide Lu-chan lagi banyak sih… :))

Iya nih! Mentang-mentang lari mereka cepet, yang cewek malah ditinggalin! Mereka payah ah! –ditembak-

Lanjutkan? SBY toh? XP –ditendang-

**AiNeko-chan**

Yang dilakukan Hiruma terhadap Sena? Baca chap ini yuk!

Jangan-jangan apa??

Iya, Lu-chan juga ngerasa kayak gitu

Glek… Shin latihannya ada-ada ajah.. ckckck –ditampol-

**Ic21-Lia**

Akhirnya… mari kita baca saja chap ini XDD

Keren? –peluk Li-chan sampe gepeng-

Wuidih, kalau gitu Sena-nya mayat idup dong… XDD –ditendang Sena-

Oke, ini sudah di-update~

**Luina Ren Michaelis**

Uwah.. maaf Lui… Lu-chan cuma bales ripiuan chap 4 doang… DX

Hum.. duel Hiru vs Riku? Silahkan baca… XDD

Iya, katana semua… eh..wakizashi pedang apaan tuh?

Keren? –peluk Lui ampe sesek-

Oke, sudah di update… :))

**101 hiru-san**

Ke-kenapa Senanya?

Eh? Wakakak, tau ajah kalau Lu-chan emang sangat demen nyiksa Sena! –dijitak Sena-

Hiruma emang kejam! –ditembak mati sama Hiruma-

Riku termasuk jenis superhero apa ya? Superman, Spiderman? Atau Ultraman? XD –disabet Riku-

*nyodorin tissue ke hi-san*

Oke, ini sudah di-update.. :))

**Warning**: AU, OOc, Shounen-ai, yang tidak suka tombol back masih setia menunggu XDD

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Aku… sama sekali tidak percaya kepadamu," entah, ketika mendengar perkataan itu, hatiku menjadi sakit. Apakah memang tidak ada? Tidak ada yang mempercayaiku? Kenapa? Pikiranku sudah melayang entah kemana saat itu, entah dalam keputusasaan ataupu kebimbangan. Antara percaya atau tidak… apakah orang yang berada di depanku ini adalah… sahabatku atau… pembunuh bayaran terkenal?

Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak ketika kau mengacungkan katanamu itu ke leherku. Aku menutup mataku, selanjutnya hanya telinga yang mendengarkan. "Berarti kau tahu bahwa yang berada di hadapanmu sekarang ini adalah pembunuh bayaran terkenal dari Kanto," ucapmu. Aku bisa merasakan nafasmu yang sekarang berada di dekat dadaku. "Sayang sekali," sambungmu.

Aku masih tidak percaya, sungguhkah yang kau katakan itu benar-benar nyata? Hatiku masih diambang kebimbangan, tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ucapku. Mataku masih saja terpejam, tidak berani menatap ke depan, apalagi ke matamu.

Desh!

"A-ahak," aku memuntahkannya, sesuatu yang paling kubenci. Air mata mengalir begitu saja ke pipiku, aku menutup mataku, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku masih tidak percaya, kau melakukan ini padaku? Padahal selama ini kita selalu bersama? Kukira kita bisa menjadi sahabat… aku masih tidak percaya… apakah ini kenyataan?

Bruuk! "Kuso Chibi, aku jadi harus melakukan ini terhadapmu,"

-o-0-o-

"Kau berbohong, aku yakin kau melihatnya, tidak… bahkan berbicara dengannya," ucap Riku.

"Aku tidak berbo-" DUAAR!

"Ap-apa itu?" Riku menengok ke asal ledakan itu, suara ledakan di sebelah selatan Okinawa.

"Khekhekhe, sudah dimulai…", ucap Hiruma.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Eyeshield 21© Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Why Must You?© NakamaLuna

Chapter 5

Apakah Ini Kenyataan yang Sebenarnya?

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"A-apa yang baru saja meledak itu?" gumam Riku panik.

"Sudah dimulai," ucap Hiruma. Riku segera menengok ke arah Hiruma dan mengacungkan pedang ke lehernya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi," ucap Riku tajam.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu," balas Hiruma, dia mengeluarkan katana-nya dengan cepat kemudian mengayunkannya ke arah Riku. Dengan cepat Riku menangkis serangan Hiruma itu.

"Ka-u! Ka-katana itu kan…", ucap Riku tidak percaya. "Kau ini, adalah pembunuh bayaran terkenal dari Kanto itu?" sambung Riku.

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa?" ucap Hiruma santai.

"Kau punya alasan yang jelas untuk menyerang Sena. Karena dia adalah satu-satunya saksi hidup atas peristiwa pembantaian di Hyoto," ucap Riku.

Namun, seakan mengacuhkan ucapan Riku, Hiruma segera berlari entah untuk apa. "He-hei, kau! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau lari!" ucap Riku sambil mengejar Hiruma.

"Kau ini ikut-ikut saja deh, boncel!" ucap Hiruma sambil menengok ke belakang. Namun rupanya di depan ada Shin yang kebetulan lewat.

"Shin! Jangan biarkan Hiruma lari!" teriak Riku cepat.

Shin segera mengeluarkan katana-nya lalu menyerang Hiruma, dengan cepat Hiruma menangkisnya dengan katana miliknya. Hiruma membuat Shin dan Riku kerepotan dengan beberapa jurusnya, apalagi ditambah dengan kecepatannya yang menakjubkan. "Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi…", ucap Hiruma.

"Dengar! Aku sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kalian!" ucap Hiruma.

"Jelas ada! Dimana Sena?" tanya Riku.

"Oh, Sena? Oh iya, dia…", sejenak ketika mendengar perkataan Hiruma itu Riku dan Shin langsung berhenti menyerang Hiruma. "Aku tidak tahu… bye!" ucap Hiruma yang langsung ngeloyor pergi.

"Eh, hei tunggu!" ucap Riku lalu langsung mengejarnya.

"Tidak kusangka, ternyata pembunuh bayaran terkenal dari Kanto pintar ngeles," ucap Shin yang ikutan mengejarnya.

"Darimana kau tahu dia pembunuh bayaran dari Kanto?" tanya Riku ke Shin.

"Katana miliknya, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang?" ucap Shin.

"Benar juga," gumam Riku.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Heh, sekarang ambil semua barang mereka! Bunuh! Sampai tidak ada yang tersisa!" perintah sang pemimpin. Orang itu sekarang tersenyum picik, sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang agak salah. "Sebentar lagi, Okinawa akan hancur, dan sebentar lagi… pemerintahan Jepang akan dikuasai olehku!" ucap pria itu lagi.

Diarahkannya pasukan sebanyak-banyaknya, para samurai-samurai handal, dengan beringasnya membunuh satu persatu orang yang berada di Okinawa. Bagai tidak mempunyai hati, dirasuki setan, mereka terus menyerang membabi buta tanpa peduli siapa lawannya. Sementara sang pemimpin hanya bisa menyeringai senang karena bisa menghancurkan kota Okinawa.

"Heh, andaikan sekarang 'dia' ada, pasti akan lebih mudah menghancurkan kota ini," gumam pria itu.

Pria itu kemudian memandang seorang kakek tua yang berjalan tertatih-tatih, kakek tua itu kemudian jatuh roboh tepat di kakinya, kakek tua itu masih bernafas. "Mo-mohon kasihanilah kami," pinta kakek tua itu.

"Kch, kakek tua, kau menghalangi jalanku!" ucap pria itu. Dengan tidak manusiawi dia menendang kakek itu hingga terpental ke salah satu bangunan. Kakek tua itu mengalami pendarahan hebat, namun, pria itu dengan beringasnya mendatangi kakek tua itu dan menusukkan katana miliknya ke dalam jantung Kakek tua itu.

"Rasakan itu, kakek tua sialan," ucap pria itu sambil memandangi katananya. "Huh, katana milikku sampai harus menjadi sekotor ini karena darahnya," ucap pria itu lagi lalu merobek baju Kakek tua itu dan mengelap katana miliknya.

"Lihat saja, Okinawa sebentar lagi hancur," gumam pria tersebut.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Sreek. Braaak! "Aduh! Sakit!" keluh seorang pria, dia lalu memegangi kepalanya yang tertimpa sesuatu itu. "Sakit… heh? A-aku… masih hidup?!" ucapnya tidak percaya. Mata cokelat keemasannya berusaha menatap ke sekitar, "Gelap… ini dimana?" gumam pria berambut cokelat itu.

"Ah," gumamnya ketika dia baru saja mengingat sesuatu.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"_Kuso Chibi, aku jadi harus melakukan ini padamu," ucap Hiruma. Ia lantas menggendong tubuh Sena entah kemana, dalam alam antara sadar atau tidak, Sena masih dapat mendengar suara Hiruma. "Maaf, aku meletakkanmu disini karena tidak ingin kau terlibat perang. Untuk sementara kau aman disini," ucap Hiruma. _

_Sena merasa tubuhnya ditaruh entah dimana, kesadarannya masih ada. Namun dia hanya bisa melihat punggung Hiruma yang makin menjauh. _

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Ukh," Sena memegangi perutnya yang masih sakit. Ternyata, Hiruma menyerang perutnya dengan sarung katana, sehingga perutnya hanya meninggalkan bekas luka kecil. _'Hiruma-san, dia melakukan ini untukku? Agar aku tidak terlibat dalam perang? Tetapi perang apa? Jangan-jangan…… Okinawa diserang?' _pikir Sena panik. Dia segera berlari dari tempat itu, kemudian sampai di luar.

"Ini… daerah perbatasan Okinawa dan Hyoto," ucap Sena. _'Aku mungkin memang lebih baik disini. Karena disini aman'_ pikir Sena. _'Tapi.. aku tidak mau sendirian lagi!'_ Sena langsung berlari kencang ke arah Okinawa. Namun, ketika dia sudah sampai di bagian Okinawa tengah, dia merasa mual sendiri.

"U-uhuk," Sena menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, dia melihat pemandangan itu lagi… dimana semuanya hancur. Lautan darah… Sena jatuh terduduk, lututnya menekuk, tubuhnya gemetaran menghadapi rasa takut yang luar biasa. _'Ga-gawat.. mungkin aku sudah tidak tahan lagi' _pikir Sena. '_Aku hanya bisa sampai disini'_ pikir Sena lagi.

Kakinya seakan tidak bisa berdiri lagi, dia terlalu takut dengan bayang-bayang masa lalunya yang masih menghantuinya hingga sekarang_. 'Tapi, aku harus kuat'_ pikir Sena. Dia mencoba berdiri lagi, kemudian berlari dengan kecangnya dengan tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Dia lari dengan perasaan ketakutan, air mata terus saja menetes dari matanya.

Keinginannya telah mengalahkan ketakutannya. _'Ini pertama kalinya, aku mempunyai teman seperti kalian… aku tidak mau kehilangan kalian'_ pikir Sena.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Heh, cebol! Raksasa! Kalian masih saja mengikutiku ya?" ucap Hiruma sambil menyerang lepas. Dengan tangkas mereka berdua menghindar.

"Kami tidak akan berhenti menyerang sampai kau memberi tahu kami dimana Sena!" ucap Riku, dia mengayunkan katananya ke arah lengan Hiruma, namun dengan cepat ditangkisnya.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak tahu, dan ini tidak ada urusannya dengan kalian!" bentak Hiruma, kali ini dia sudah benar-benar marah. Hanya dengan satu kali ayunan katananya, dia berhasil membuat dua orang itu terjatuh, kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan Hiruma untuk lari.

"Ukh, lumayan juga," ucap Riku sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Tidak, ini belum apa-apa," ucap Shin. Sejenak mereka berdua langsung berlari mengikuti Hiruma, mata Riku membesar ketika dilihatnya seorang lelaki yang berada di depan Hiruma, dengan segera dia menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa Riku?" tanya Shin.

"Kurasa mereka… ukh!" Riku menangkis serangan tiba-tiba seorang samurai yang tiba-tiba saja menyerang mereka berdua. "Mereka mempunyai masalah… lagipula orang itu… rasakan ini!" Riku menebas tangan kanan samurai orang itu, namun para samurai lain berdatangan menyerang mereka. "Bukan orang biasa," sambung Riku.

-o-0-o-

Hiruma menatap tajam kepada orang di depannya itu, orang kejam yang menyebabkan semua masalah ini. "Heh, sudah lama tidak bertemu ya, Agon," ucap Hiruma, dia mengacungkan pedangnya.

"Huh, kau juga sama sekali tidak berubah Hiruma. Untuk apa kau datang kepadaku?" tanya Agon.

"Aku ada perlu denganmu," ucap Hiruma. "Mengembalikan nama baikku," ucap Hiruma lagi.

"Eh?" Riku dan Shin segera menengok ke arah Hiruma, tampaknya mereka kaget dengan keterangan yang Hiruma berikan. _'Apa maksudnya?'_ pikir Riku. Matanya menatap ke Hiruma, namun tangannya menangkis serangan para samurai asing itu.

"Heh, mengembalikan nama baik?" tanya Agon.

"Kaulah, orang yang berada di balik peristiwa pembantaian di Hyoto 'kan? Kau juga ingin menghancurkan Okinawa, karena kau ingin menguasai dua wilayah untuk membangun pemerintahan Kongou 'kan?" ucap Hiruma.

Kontan Shin dan Riku yang mendengarnya menjadi terkejut, ternyata bukan Hiruma yang menjadi pelaku di balik peristiwa pembantaian di Hyoto? Namun otak mereka langsung terfokus dengan para samurai yang sedari tadi tidak habis menyerang mereka.

"Kau ini, adalah seorang pelatih katana legendaris yang memiliki banyak tehnik. Oleh karena itu kau menghancurkan Hyoto terlebih dahulu yang dimana kota itu adalah pusat dari pemerintahan, padahal banyak juga pembunuh bayaran dan samurai-samurai legendaris dari kota itu.

Karena itu banyak yang menyimpulkan bahwa pembunuh bayaran terkenal dari Kanto-lah yang menjadi sang pembantai. Karena, mereka mengenalku sebagai pembunuh bayaran yang kejam yang selalu menyembunyikan identitas dirinya. Beruntung, tidak ada yang tahu identitasku.. kekuatanku hampir setara denganmu… sementara kau memimpin kota Kongou dengan tidak mencolok, banyak orang yang tidak mencurigaimu," ucap Hiruma.

"Jangan bercanda, Hiruma. Bukan aku yang berada di balik peristiwa pembantaian kota Hyoto, tapi kalau kota Okinawa ini sih… memang aku," ucap Agon.

"Kenapa? Kau kesal karena penduduk kota ini sebagian besar sudah lenyap? Itu semua karena aku mengetahui rencana busukmu itu! Lalu dengan seenaknya aku meninggalkan surat ancaman yang langsung ditanggapi oleh penduduk setempat. Mereka sudah diungsikan, sayang sekali ya," ucap Hiruma.

'_Ja-jadi surat itu… bukan surat ancaman? Melainkan surat peringatan kepada semua penduduk Okinawa? Agar mereka ter-evakuasi dari perang ini?'_ pikir Riku, wajahnya sudah sangat kaget saat itu. "Bagus Hiruma, selanjutnya kepada samurai-samurai ini serahkan kepada kami saja," ucap Riku tersenyum. Shin mengangguk, "Kami bergantung padamu untuk mengalahkan cecunguk satu itu!" sahut Riku kepada Hiruma.

"Tenang saja," ucap Hiruma. Dia melihat aura Agon yang berubah drastis, aura membunuh yang luar biasa, melihat hal itu Hiruma menyeringai.

"Kau… kau malah mengeluarkan surat itu agar penduduk ter-evakuasi? Sialan kau!" teriak Agon, dia langsung mengeluarkan katananya dan mengayunkannya ke arah Hiruma.

Untung saja Hiruma langsung menangkisnya, _'Hua, cepat juga'_ pikirnya. Trang! Trang! Bunyi berisik gesekan pedang memenuhi daerah Okinawa bagian selatan. "Hebat juga kau," pikir Hiruma. Dia menangkis katana Agon dan mengarahkannya ke langit. _'Bagus, perutnya terbuka!'_ pikir Hiruma. Dia segera melepaskan katana Agon yang ditahan dengan katana miliknya lalu menyerang perut Agon.

Sesaat sebelum Hiruma akan menyerang perut Agon, Agon menyeringai. Memang tangan kanannya yang memegang katananya ditahan oleh Hiruma, namun tangan kirinya bebas. "Mati kau..", gumam Agon.

Riku yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya bisa berteriak. "Hiruma! Tangannya!" teriaknya.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

'_Hosh.. hosh… dimana? Hiruma-san, Riku, Shin-san, Suzuna-chan dan Mamori-chan'_ pikir Sena. Dugh! "A-akh!" Sena terjatuh, dia menyandung sesuatu, mayat seseorang dengan mulut menganga dan mata terbuka. "Uwaa!" teriak Sena, dia mundur ke belakang.

"Hiruma tangannya!" Sena mendengarnya, dia sangat mengenali suara itu. Suara orang yang dahulu pernah menenangkannya, dengan cepat Sena berlari ke arah suara tersebut berasal. _'Ri-Riku! Itu dia, Shin-san juga ada… tapi Hiruma-san…'_ pikir Sena. Dia menengok ke arah dimana Hiruma dan Agon sedang bertarung, disaat dimana Agon akan menyerang Hiruma. "Eh," gumam Sena.

Tangan Sena dengan refleks menggenggam sebuah batu yang berada di dekatnya, kemudian dia melemparkannya ke muka Agon. Praak! Berhasil kena sasaran, Agon limbung, sehingga dia jatuh dari tempat dia berdiri tadi. "Ap-siapa yang?" Hiruma menengok ke arah batu itu dilemparkan, disana dia melihat Sena yang berdiri dengan muka pucat dan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Sena!" teriak Riku.

"Sena-kun, kau kembali," ucap Shin. Namun, mereka tetap dihadang oleh samurai-samurai yang terus menyerang mereka sedari tadi. Mereka bersyukur karena Sena selamat, karena itu sebagai gantinya… mereka menyerang para samurai itu membabi buta walau tak peduli sudah berapa banyak yang mereka kalahkan. Benar-benar beringas…

"Hh.. hh.. Hiruma-san," gumam Sena, dia tersenyum sedikit.

"Kau.. apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah aku sudah menyembunyikanmu di tempat yang aman agar kau tidak kemari, huh?" ucap Hiruma sambil marah-marah.

"Hah? Jadi," gumam Riku.

"Hiruma malah," sambung Shin.

"Melindungi Sena?" kali ini mereka berdua mengatakannya kompak.

"Ups," Hiruma menutup mulutnya sendiri sebab telah mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Namun, disaat itu juga, ternyata Agon telah bangkit dan menatap tajam ke arah mereka semua.

"Siapa.. yang tadi melempariku?!" bentak Agon, dia sudah mengacungkan katananya.

Sena bergidik ngeri karena dengan **sengaja** dia telah melempar Agon dengan sebuah batu yang lumayan besar, mana kena wajahnya pula. Wajah hancur jadi tambah hancur…

Agon menatap ke arah Sena yang sudah gemetar ketakutan, namun kemudian dia menyeringai. "Sena… Kobayakawa Sena…", ucap Agon.

"Eh?" ucap mereka semua serempak.

"Yah, itu nama panjangnya… sepertinya dia memang sudah tidak ingat ya.. kepada tuannya sendiri," ucap Agon.

"A-apa maksudmu?" gumam Sena.

"Kobayakawa Sena, saksi hidup atas peristiwa pembantaian di Hyoto. Namun juga merupakan… pelaku peristiwa pembantaian di Hyoto… sang pembantai sendiri..", ucap Agon menyeringai.

"Apa?" gumam Shin dan Riku kompak. Hiruma hanya bisa memandangi Sena dengan terkejut.

"Ti-tidak mungkin," gumam Sena.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

To Be Continued

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Uhuk-uhuk… hola minna! Jadi... khekhekhe, maaf kalau cerita ini jadi ribet… tapi dari awal sudah pengen dibikin begini kok… khekhekhe… yang mengerti ya syukur~!

Silahkan.. review dan flame diterima… :D


	6. Ingatan Kenangan Masa Lalu

Bertemu dengan Lu-chan! Author yang super katrok, gaje, dan demen jailin orang~! XDD

Terima kasih untuk all of the reviewers! Lu-chan makin semangat dengan review-an kalian! Oh iya satu lagi… Lu-chan udah sembuh nih! :))

Terima kasih juga yang sudah mendoakan Lu-chan… :D

Review reply:

**Kumiko Mikage**

Yeah! Review-an pertama! Baca… loading… disconnected? Connected… hang?

Ke-kenapa? Ada apa dengan Sena? *tanya kenapa?*

Hah? Kebawa ampe mimpi? Huah! Maaf banget!

Agon? Bayangin aja gurita ungu gede nabrak suatu kapal… XDD

**Chian30ne**

Chian balik kembali~! –meluk Chian-

Hayuh! Kita tunggu Chian berubah… loh gak berubah-berubah…?

Iyah~! Ternyata Sena! Memang tidak bisa dibayangkan si pendek dan lemah itu jadi pembunuh… wakakka… *dibantai Sena*

Oke, ini di-apdeth!

He? Tebakan Chian benar sekali! Why Must You ditujukan pada Sena! Yakk, ini hadiahnya! *nyodorin uang cepek ke Chian* -disepak-

**Luina Ren Michaelis**

Nakama-san? Panggil aja Lu-chan~! :))

Oh, wakizashi itu pedang pendek toh… he? Pedangnya Sai termasuk jenis wakizashi? *baru nyadar* Makasih udah ngasih tahu~! XDD

Ahaha, pas bagian itu juga Lu-chan ngakak… entah idenya dapat darimana… :D

2 kepribadian? Uhm… silahkan baca~! XDD

Oke, ini sudah di-update~

**Shia Ryuka**

Huwah! Shia hebat sudah bisa menebak!

Lu-chan hebat? Makasih Shia~! –meluk Shia-

Ohoho… kalau kurang panjang sih… maklum idenya yah… XDD

Okey~! Ini sudah di-update~

**TobleroneChoco**

Disini akan dijelaskan alasan Sena bisa menjadi pembunuhnya kok… :))

Keren? –meluk Choco ditambah pelukan maut Sena-

Looh?? Tapi itu kan kenyataan… muka jelek Agon jadi tambah jelek… guahahahahaha! –disepak Agon-

Oh.. boleh-boleh… cara baginya gimana? XP

Okey… ini sudah di-apdeth~!

**Shazanami Myztica**

Iya, Sena pelakunya… kepribadian ganda? Uhm… kita baca chap ini!

Ehehe.. romance? Lu-chan emang sengaja masuki unsur romance sedikit… baik itu HiruSena, RikuSena maupun ShinSena..

Ending? Lu-chan masih bingung endingnya pake pair atau enggak… 8D

Oke oke oke oke~! Sudah di-apdet~! :))

**Akatsutsumi Ayayuki**

Aya-chan…… -nemplok-

Iya.. Sena pelakunya… eh? Gak mungkin? Mungkinin ajah! –disepak Aya-

Agon? Bukannya setiap saat tuh orang memang pitnah ya? –dirajam Agon-

Romance?? Nanti Lu-chan usahakan ditambah~

Penasan? Atau penasaran? XDD

Okey, ini sudah di-update… :))

**101 hiru-san**

I-iya… Sena.. percayain ajah… XP –disepak-

He? Keren? –ngirim pelukan maut Sena ke hi-san-

Oke… ini sudah di-update… :DD

**Nara Akihiko**

Iya… Sena sendiri-lah yang menjadi sang pembantai… X3

Ke-keren? –ngasih pelukan maut Sena dan Hiruma ke Nara-

Eh? Gapapa… dibaca aja Lu-chan udah seneng kok… :))

Siip! Ini sudah di-update..

**AiNeko-chan**

Horeee~! Jawaban Ai pas di review chap… chap berapa ya? Pokoknya benerr~! Selamat~! –ngasih uang cepek plus lima puluh perak ke Ai- *dirajam*

Hiruma memang nggak jahat.. tenang aja… XDD

Ehehe.. makin dikit yak??? XDD

Hupla! Bim salabim… sudah di apdet~!

**ic21-Lia**

Makin keren? –peluk Li-chan sekaligus ngasih pelukan maut Sena-

Penasaran? Mari kita baca… XDD

Beres! Sudah di update~! XDD

**Warning**: AU, OOc, Shounen-ai yang tidak suka tombol back masih menanti… :))

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Peristiwa itu, peristiwa yang membuatku trauma, peristiwa mengerikan tentang pembantaian satu kota. Dimana kota itu menjadi lautan darah, darah dari orang-orang yang tidak berdosa. Aku berada di sana, tergeletak tidak berdaya, air mata membasahi pipiku. Aku berteriak, namun tidak ada yang mendengar, yang ada hanyalah kesunyian, bersama dengan jiwa-jiwa yang sudah tidak bernyawa ini. Kakiku lemas, kaku sekali, badanku tidak bisa digerakkan, aku menggigil hebat melihat pemandangan ini. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan, dengan darah di setiap tubuh mereka.

Trauma, aku trauma dengan peristiwa ini. Kadang aku berfikir, siapakah yang telah melakukan perbuatan sekejam ini? Kenapa dia bisa dengan mudahnya menghancurkan satu kota dimana kota itu terdapat orang-orang yang sangat handal? Kenapa dia bisa dengan mudahnya menghancurkan hingga tidak ada satupun yang tersisa? Apakah Iblis? Kota ini diserang Iblis?

Dan, kenapa hanya aku yang masih hidup? Kenapa? Siapakah pembunuhnya?

Belum lepas dari rasa ketakutan itu, aku mengungsi ke kota lain. Disana aku bertemu beragam orang, dan aku baru mengerti arti sahabat. Ya, mereka sahabatku, aku tidak akan melepaskan mereka. Mereka yang selalu tersenyum untukku, selalu mengkhawatirkanku.

Aku memang sempat cemas ketika mengetahui bahwa salah satu sahabatku adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran terkenal. Dan sempat terlintas di benakku bahwa dialah yang menjadi pelaku pembantaian atas peristiwa di kota Hyoto tersebut. Namun bukan.

Kalau begitu siapa? Siapa yang menjadi pelaku pembantaian atas peristiwa di kota Hyoto?

Sebuah jawaban mengejutkanku.

-o-0-o-

"Sena… Kobayakawa Sena… yah, itu nama panjangnya… sepertinya dia memang sudah tidak ingat ya.. kepada tuannya sendiri," ucap pria berambut ungu gondrong itu, dia menatapku tajam. Begitu pula dengan teman-temanku yang memandangiku dengan rasa heran.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Kobayakawa Sena, saksi hidup atas peristiwa pembantaian di Hyoto. Namun juga merupakan… pelaku peristiwa pembantaian di Hyoto… sang pembantai sendiri," sambungnya.

"Eh?" aku melihat bahwa teman-temanku memandangiku dengan heran.

"Ti-tidak mungkin," gumamku.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Eyeshield 21© Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Why Must You?© NakamaLuna

Chapter 5

Ingatan Kenangan Masa Lalu

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Sena jatuh dengan lutut tertekuk, mukanya pucat bukan main. "Bo-hong," gumamnya. "Aku… tidak tahu apa-apa, sungguh! Aku juga tidak mengenalnya!" ucap Sena.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku karena semua sudah direncanakan," ucap Agon.

Mata cokelat keemasan itu membesar, "Maksudmu?" gumam Sena, bibirnya bergetar ketika mengucapkannya.

"Kau dari kecil sudah mempunyai bakat dalam memainkan katana, ditambah dengan kecepatan larimu yang luar biasa. Aku menawarkan kepada orangtuamu agar kau berlatih pedang bersamaku, namun orangtuamu menolak, mereka bilang mereka tidak sudi anaknya memainkan permainan bahaya.

Karena kesal, aku bunuh saja orangtuamu, kau tidak tahu itu, selanjutnya kau diurus olehku. Aku mengajarimu berlatih katana, setiap hari. Hingga tidak terasa bahwa kau sudah mahir memainkannya. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba kau bisa pandai begitu saja.

Aku sama sekali tidak memberimu kesempatan untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, kecuali para teman-temanku. Aku sengaja menyembunyikanmu agar tidak ada yang tahu bahwa kau itu 'ada'. Dengan begitu, kau yang sudah menguasai permainan katana aku manfaatkan. Aku menghipnotismu agar menghancurkan kota Hyoto. Begitu misimu selesai, kau akan lupa segalanya, lupa akan hal yang telah kau perbuat, lupa akan hal yang dulu pernah terjadi. Sehingga kau menjadi… saksi hidup atas peristiwa pembantaian kota Hyoto," ucap Agon terus terang. "Anak bodoh, kau gampang sekali dimanfaatkan," sambungnya lagi.

"Se-Sena," ucap Riku, dia menoleh ke arah anak yang sedang memandangi tangannya itu. "Sudahlah, ini bukan salahmu, tapi dia yang telah menghipnotismu," sambung Riku.

"Bunuh… aku telah membunuh semua orang… aku pembunuh… aku.. dengan tanganku ini, telah membunuh banyak orang..", gumam Sena.

"Sena-kun, itu bukan salahmu," ucap Shin.

"Benar, Kuso Chibi, kau hanya dimanfaatkan," ucap Hiruma mendekati Sena.

"Aku… dengan tanganku ini… membunuh orang..", ucap Sena berulang-ulang.

Hiruma menjadi kesal, lantas dia mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sena untuk memulihakan kesadaran Sena. "Dengar! Kau hanya dimanfaatkan! Kejadian itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu! Kau dengar aku?!" teriak Hiruma.

Sena menutup matanya, "Kau pikir.. segampang itu? Aku.. aku.. aku berada di tempat kejadian itu saat peristiwa itu terjadi! Di saat… di saat aku sudah melupakan semua yang telah disuruh olehnya, aku masih berada disana! Aku tidak bisa melupakannya! Semuanya, mayat bergelimpangan… DAN ITU SEMUA KARENA PERBUATANKU! APA KAU BISA MENGERTI?!" balas Sena. "Hiks.. uh," Sena menepis tangan Hiruma yang berada di bahunya itu. "Jangan sentuh, aku ini… orang yang jahat… aku kotor oleh darah manusia yang tidak berdosa," ucap Sena lirih.

"Kau! Mungkin saja dia hanya ngibul! Kita semua ditipu!" ucap Hiruma menunjuk-nunjuk Agon.

"Seorang samurai dapat menyimpulkan seseorang yang pernah bermain katana," ucap Agon. "Kalian semua masa tidak tahu sih?" sambungnya lagi.

'_Tapi, kau mungkin pernah belajar memainkan katana ya, Sena'_ tiba-tiba Riku teringat perkataannnya waktu itu. Dia mengatakan itu karena dia melihat bekas luka di ibu jari tangan kanan Sena. "Sen-Sena," gumamnya.

"Aku.. pembunuh… aku ini orang yang sudah membunuh banyak orang…", gumam Sena. Tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir deras, kemudian ditatapnya wajah teman-temannya itu. "Kalian… pernah bilang bahwa akan membunuh sang pembantai itu 'kan? Akulah… yang kalian cari… kini ketika aku berada di depan kalian… kenapa kalian tidak membunuhku sekarang?" ucap Sena.

Riku merasa hatinya sakit sekali, begitupula dengan Shin. Mereka sekarang hanya berharap andaikan mereka tidak pernah berkata seperti itu.

'_Sakit.. rasanya hatiku sakit sekali. Ternyata tujuan teman-temanku adalah untuk membunuhku? Teman-temanku selama ini ingin membunuhku? Tetapi tidak apa..'_ pikir Sena. "Tidak apa, jika darahku memang bisa menggantikan nyawa ribuan orang yang terbunuh olehku, aku rela," ucap Sena.

Plaak! Hiruma langsung menampar pipi Sena ketika mengatakan itu. "Kau.. bodoh! Kau tidak lebih dari cecunguk yang dimanfaatkan," ucap Hiruma tajam, matanya menatap Sena dengan rasa amarah.

"Hiruma! Apa yang kau katakan!" ucap Riku kesal.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya," ucap Hiruma santai, dia kemudian mengacungkan katananya ke Agon.

'_Benar.. yang dikatakan Hiruma-san benar. Benar sekali.. aku ini.. tidak lebih dari…'_ pikir Sena, dia menyentuh pipinya yang tadi ditampar oleh Hiruma. "Ukh.. ukh… hiks..," Sena berlari kencang dari mereka, dia tidak peduli mau kemana, yang pasti dia tidak dapat memandang wajah teman-temannya itu lagi.

"Sena! Hi-ruma, kau ini… mau kubunuh?" ancam Riku kesal.

"Dia, jika kita terus membelanya, dia tidak akan berubah. Dia harus sadar sendiri, jika tidak dia tidak akan berkembang," gumam Hiruma.

Riku hanya menatap punggung Sena yang menjauh, perkataan Hiruma ada benarnya juga. "Terserahlah..", gumamnya.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Hiks… hiks..", Sena terus berlari, berlari kemana dia juga sama sekali tidak tahu. Tapi yang dia tahu sekarang adalah… dia tidak dapat bertemu muka dengan para sahabatnya lagi. "Sakit…", gumamnya. "Dadaku ini… sakit sekali..", gumam Sena lagi. "A-ah!" Sena tersandung lagi, dia terjatuh dengan cepatnya ke tanah. Lututnya berdarah, Sena meringis sambil memandang lukanya.

'_Darah… aku mengeluarkan darah… darahku…'_ pikir Sena. _'Aku benar-benar… hiks… kotor…'_ pikir Sena, air matanya tidak berhenti keluar. _'Tidak ada lagi… tidak ada lagi yang akan mengkhawatirkan aku… tidak ada lagiang akan memperhatikanku… tidak ada… aku sendirian lagi…'_ pikir Sena, dia meringkuk sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Kau… Sena-kun," ucap seseorang mendekati Sena. Sena mendongak melihat orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"Siapa ka-u?" tanya Sena.

"Sudah kuduga kau benar-benar lupa," ucap pria itu. Dia mendekati Sena kemudian memegang pipinya, "Aku.. Ikkyu, dahulu kau temanku," ucapnya.

"I-kkyu?" gumam Sena.

"Kau benar-benar lupa ya? Hmm, padahal dahulu kita sering bertemu karena Agon," ucap Ikkyu.

"Ta-pi, benarkah kita berteman?" tanya Sena.

"Tentu saja, aku akan membuatmu mengingatnya," ucap Ikkyu tersenyum ramah.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

_Syut! Syut! Traang! "Hosh.. hosh!" anak berambut cokelat itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, dia baru saja berlatih katana. "Ah," gumamnya senang. Sreek.. bruak! Sebuah pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi kini roboh begitu saja akibat sabetan dari anak kecil tadi. _

"_Bagus. Kau melakukannya dengan baik," ucap pria besar berambut ungu bergelombang itu. "Tapi masih kurang… kau masih harus berlatih lagi!" bentaknya kemudian. "Ulangi hingga semua pohon yang berada disini habis!" bentak pria itu sambil meninggalkan anak itu. _

"_Ah, ba-baik," gumamnya. _'Aku harus menjadi kuat, lebih kuat. Karena… aku harus membuktikan pada pengasuhku bahwa aku masih berguna! Aku harus membanggakannya! Dia sudah repot-repot mau mengurusku karena orangtuaku meninggal, aku juga harus menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku bisa' _pikir anak itu sambil menggenggam katananya. _

"_Hebat sekali… Sena," gumam seseorang dari arah sana. "Kau pandai memainkan katana ya," ucapnya mendekati Sena. _

"_Terima kasih, siapa kau?" tanya Sena. _

"_Aku Ikkyu, salah satu teman Agon, salam kenal," ucap Ikkyu. _

"_Sa-salam kenal!" ucap Sena sambil membungkuk hormat. _

"_Hmm, kau pandai memainkan katana ya, pasti Agon telah mengajarimu dengan keras," ucap Ikkyu. _

"_Tidak, ini bukan apa-apa, aku harus lebih bisa," gumam Sena sambil memegang katananya dengan erat. _

"_Kau punya semangat yang bagus, teruskanlah," ucap Ikkyu sambil menepuk kepala Sena. Dia kemudian meninggalkan Sena yang berlatih sendiri. _

_-o-0-o-_

_Syuut! Praaak! "Ah.. hah… hosh.. hosh..", Sena bernafas dengan terengah-engah. _'Tinggal 35 pohon lagi'_ pikir Sena. Dia kemudian menatap pohon-pohon itu dan mengelusnya, "Maaf ya pohon, kau akan kutebang, tapi ini semua demi orang yang mengasuhku," gumam Sena. Setiap kali dia akan membelah pohon itu dia pasti meminta maaf dahulu, mungkin mulutnya sudah pegal sekarang. _

"_Khekhekhe, kau lucu sekali ya, dari tadi apa mulutmu tidak pegal begitu terus?" suara seorang anak laki-laki mengagetkannya. _

"_Si-siapa itu?" gumam Sena gemetaran. Dia mendengar suara itu dari tembok tinggi yang membatasi rumahnya dengan jalanan._

"_Siapa? Itu ya aku," ucap pria itu. _

"_Ya, kau itu siapa?" tanya Sena tidak sabaran. _

"_Aku itu bukan siapa. Aku itu ya aku…", ucap pria itu menyebalkan. _

"_Cukup… siapa kau ini?" tanya Sena tidak sabaran, dengan nekat dia memanjat dinding itu. "Sia-pa siiihhh…??" gumam Sena ketika dia akan mencapai dinding itu. _

"_He.. khekhekhe, tidak kusangka kau berani memanjat," ucap pria itu ketika Sena yang sedang memanjat itu dikejutkan dengan kemuculannya yang tiba-tiba. _

'I-iblis?' _pikir Sena. "Hu-huwaaa!" Sena melepaskan genggamannya dari tembok tinggi itu, jika bukan anak itu yang menahannya pasti Sena sudah terjatuh duluan. _

_-o-0-o-_

"_Jadi… apa maumu?" tanya Sena. _

"_Aku hanya melihatmu berlatih saja kok, sepertinya lumayan banyak kesalahannya," ucap pria itu. _

_Sena memperhatikan pria yang berada di depannya itu, pria tinggi yang usianya kira-kira lebih tua dua tahun darinya. "Banyak kesalahannya?" gumam Sena. _

"_Saat kau akan mengayunkan katana, kau harus memperhatikan kuda-kudamu. Kuda-kudamu harus kuat, kemudian kau mengayunkan pedang itu lepas ke depan," ucap pria itu sambil mengeluarkan katananya. "Kira-kira seperti ini!" Pria itu kemudian mengayunkan katananya dengan keras ke arah lepas, namun, tiba-tiba udara sudah ikut terbawa oleh kekuatan sabetannya. Sehingga.. kraak! Praak! Bruakk!_

_Sena bergidik ngeri, pasalnya, lima pohon yang berjejer rapi di depannya itu menjadi tumbang hanya dengan satu kali sabetan pedangnya. "Ke-ren," gumam Sena. _

"_Hei, jangan hanya berdiri disana dan bergumam keren! Kau juga harus mencobanya!" ucap pria itu. _

"_Hah? Ba-baik!"_

_-o-0-o-_

"_Lambat laun kau semakin pandai saja," gumam Agon menatap Sena. _

"_Eh? Benarkah? Terima kasih!" ucap Sena. _

"_Tapi.. bukan berarti kau bisa menjadi yang terbaik.. sana berlatih lagi!" ucap Agon kemudian meninggalkan Sena lagi. _

"_Iya.. hei.. tuan pendekar! Hari ini kau datang 'kan?" bisik Sena ke arah dinding rumahnya itu. _

"_Dia kasar sekali terhadapmu," gumam pria itu. Sena hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar perkataan anak itu. _

"_Tapi, dia sudah mau menampungku. Aku berhutang budi kepadanya," gumam Sena. _

"………_, baiklah sekarang kita lanjutkan latihan kita!" ucap pria itu. Entah, sudah beberapa hari ini Sena terus diajari oleh pria asing itu, dan kemampuannya memainkan katana menjadi semakin baik dan hebat. _

"_Uwah! Aku tidak menyangka bisa begini!" ucap Sena senang. _

"_Hanya begitu saja," ucap pria itu. _

_Sena memandang pria itu dengan senyum, "Hei, tuan pendekar… kalau boleh tahu… kau belum pernah memberi tahu namamu…", gumam Sena ramah. _

"_Namaku? Apakah itu penting bagimu?" gumam pria itu. _

"_Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu saja… kita sudah lama bersama namun aku belum…" pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sena. _

"_Mungkin saat ini belum, tapi suatu saat nanti, kau akan mengenalku sebagai pembunuh bayaran terkenal dari Kanto," ucap pria itu. _

"_Pembunuh bayaran… terkenal dari Kanto?" gumam Sena. _

"_Yah, karena aku memberi tahu identitasku, itu berarti kita sudah tidak bisa bertemu lagi," ucap pria itu. _

"_E-eh? Kau serius?" gumam Sena. _

"_Ya, selamat tinggal," ucap pria itu memanjat tembok itu lagi. _

"_Tunggu! Aku tidak akan menanyakan identitasmu lagi! Kembalilah… ini pertama kalinya aku mempunyai teman bermain…," gumam Sena, dia berusaha memanjat tembok itu lagi. _

"_Waktuku juga sudah habis.. Selamat tinggal, Kuso Chibi," ucap pria itu. _

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Hah..", gumam Sena. Memorinya terputar kembali ke dalam masa waktu dahulu, mukanya pucat.

"Sudah ingat?" tanya Ikkyu.

"Eh? Ikkyu… ini… kenapa tadi aku bisa… mengingatnya?" gumam Sena.

"Karena, mantranya bekerja, namun sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin kulakukan kepadamu," ucap Ikkyu.

"Apa?"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Trang! Trak! Trang! Bunyi pedang yang bergesekan tidak henti-hentinya terdengar, Riku dan Shin berusaha mengalahkan para samurai yang sudah sedari tadi tidak kunjung habis mereka kalahkan. Sementara Hiruma, dia sedang berusaha mencari celah untuk mengalahkan Agon.

"Ukh..!" bagi Hiruma melawan Agon adalah suatu tantangan, karena melawan seseorang dengan level yang hampir setara dengan dirinya.

"Huh.., dari tadi tidak selesai-selesai," gumam Agon. Dia mencari cara untuk mengalahkan Hiruma saat itu juga, namun dengan gerak-gerik Hiruma yang sangat cepat ditambah dengan kemampuan Hiruma yang diluar batas itu, sangat mustahil.

Agon lengah, dia tidak sengaja membuka pertahanan dadanya, kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan Hiruma, dia mengacungkan katana miliknya ke arah dada Agon. "Hiyaah!" ucap Hiruma ketika bersiap-siap menyerang.

Syuuut! Trang! Prak! "Hah? Ahk!" Hiruma terhempas begitu saja ke tanah, dia tidak menyangka akan ada seseorang yang membantingnya. Sesaat ketika akan menyerang Agon tadi, katana miliknya ditahan, kemudian perut Hiruma diserang, oleh seseorang. "Si-siapa yang.. ah," dari mulut Hiruma keluar darah akibat guncangan tadi. Namun, asap yang menyelimuti kejadian tadi masih tebal, sehingga mereka belum melihat siapa orang itu.

"Hiruma! Kau baik-baik saja?" teriak Riku disela-sela pertarungannya.

"Yah, aku baik," ucap Hiruma. Matanya terfokus kepada asap yang mulai menipis tersebut, matanya membelalak kaget ketika dilihatnya orang yang dikenalnya. "Kuso Chibi, kenapa kau berada disana?" gumam Hiruma.

"Eh?" ucap Riku dan Shin tidak percaya, mereka menengok ke arah Sena yang sedang memegang katana di tangannya. "Sena, kau kembali," ucap Riku.

"Tunggu, perhatikan baik-baik matanya!" ucap Shin. "Mata Sena-kun, tidak ada bola matanya," gumam Shin.

"Apa?" Riku langsung memperhatikan mata Sena, benar sekali, mata Sena putih polos, seolah yang berada di hadapan mereka itu monster.

Sena mengayunkan katananya, dia melompat ke arah Hiruma dan menyerangnya. "Dia dihipnotis!" teriak Riku terhadap Hiruma.

Dengan cepat Hiruma menghindar, akan tetapi lengan yukatanya sempat robek. Jika saja Hiruma tidak cepat menghindar, pasti lengan kirinya akan putus saat itu juga. Sena menyerang lagi, kali ini Hiruma mengambil kesempatan untuk mengambil katana miliknya yang terhempas. Dia membuat Sena mengarahkan serangannya ke tembok.

Akan tetapi, bagaikan katana milik Sena itu terbuat dari timah yang tidak akan patah, tembok yang diserang Sena itu malah hancur begitu saja. Riku, Shin dan Hiruma yang melihat itu sangat terkejut sekali, mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Sena bahkan mampu membelah tembok yang amat keras.

'_I-ini? Inikah hasil dari latihan berat itu? Wajar saja, dia dilatih oleh seorang pelatih katana terpandai, Kongo Agon. Sekaligus dilatih oleh seorang samurai yang terkenal dengan julukan 'Pembunuh Bayaran Terkenal Kanto' itu aku. Wajar saja, jika kekuatannya… seperi monster yang dapat menghancurkan satu kota sekaligus'_ pikir Hiruma.

"Heh, bagus sekali… sepertinya Ikkyu sudah menghipnotis Sena ya..", ucap Agon.

"Khe! Justru ini menjadi menarik… sang pembunuh bayaran terkenal dari Kanto… melawan sang pelaku pembantaian atas peristiwa di Hyoto. Kita lihat siapa yang akan menang…", ucap Hiruma kemudian mengacungkan katananya ke Sena.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

To Be Continued

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Huwah~! Minna… halo~! Ah, mendingan ini di-update lima bulan lagi ah~! –dikeroyok massal-

Bercanda… bagaimana nasib mereka berdua ya? Siapa yang bakal menang? Akankah salah satu dari mereka malah… meninggal???

Silahkan… review dan flame diterima~! :))


	7. Maafkan Aku

Minna! Ketemu dengan Lu-chan! Hiehiehie… apa kabar kalian semua?? Lu-chan harap baik-baik saja yap! Chapter ini dikit sekali… jadi jangan marah-marah ya minna… XP

Review reply:

**Akatsutsumi Ayayuki**

Flame? Tuh, kan Lu-chan jadi matok… XPP

Sena VS Hiruma, yang menang… ngg… baca ajah… :D

Lemonan? Mau dong… -dijitak-

Apuah? Mati penasaran? Asal jangan gentayangin Lu-chan… :))

Lima bulan lagi?? Mungkin chap depan yang lima bulan lagi… -ditenggelemin-

**AiNeko-chan**

Agon emang sialan! –dibantai Agon-

IkkyuSena? Baru-baru ini Lu-chan suka IkkyuSena! –dipentungin-

Iya dong… sekali-sekali Sena jangan lemah!

Keren? –meluk Ai sampe sesek-

Otre! Ini sudah di-apdeth!

**Kumiko Mikage**

Iya… Hiruma vs Sena yang kehipnotis!

Ehehe.. bercanda… lima bulan mah… kelamaan.. XPP

Ahaha, Ikkyu.. Ikkyu…

**Chian30ne**

Hm.. gapapa..

**Choco'Netama qyuzz**

Huah! Choco ganti pennem!

Tidak rela? Relain ajah! –disepak-

Agon memang bener-bener kurang ajar! –dibantai Agon-

Hua… ada typo ya? Makasih karena udah ngasih tahu ya Choco! –meluk Choco-

Makin bagus dan Seru? –ngelempar cokelat gratis dan pelukan maut Sena ke Choco-

Makasih~! :D

Oke, sudah di-apdet

**Nara Akihiko**

Thanks udah nge-ripiu lagi~!

Iya.. Sena beringas gara-gara dua orang itu.. *nunjuk-nunjuk Agon dan Ikkyu*

Ehe? Cepet? Uahaha, ini karena lagi ada ide.. kalau enggak ada ide palingan sebulan juga bisa gak di-apdeth… X3

Oke, ini sudah di-update~

**Shia Ryuka**

Iyah, akhirnya di-update juga…

Ehe? Itu karena gak ada ide… *menjauhkan sang parang*

Makin menegangkan ya??

Iya.. Sena dihipnotis..

Akhir dari pertarungan ini? Baca aja yaa… X3

Oke, sudah di-update~!

IchiHitsu?? Suka banget! Tapi… belum ada rencana buat terjun ke fandom Bleach nih… DX

**101 hiru-san**

Iya, Sena dihipnotis oleh seseorang author bernama NakamaLuna –disepak-

*malah Lu-chan yang natep mata Hi-san.. tepar*

Flame? Kurang panjang dan kurang cepet? Salahkan ide Lu-chan hohoho! –ditimpuk-

Okey! Udah di-update~!

**Hana Kaitani**

Mereka berdua gak boleh meninggal 'kan? Kalau salah satunya boleh dong? *nyengir gak dosa*

Ceritanya bagus semua? –meluk Hana sampe penyek-

Okey, sudah di-update

Makasih… XD

**Ruicchi Arisawa**

Gapapa… gak usah minta maaf segala~! XD

Ceritanya oke? Makasih~!

Iya, Sena yang nge-bunuh.. hiks..

Ending pertarungannya? Baca chap ini aja~! XD

Apdet? Sekarang udah apdet.. :))

Akhirnya?? Lu-chan bingung akhirnya pakai pairing atau enggak… DX

**Warning**: AU, OOc, Shounen-ai, yang tidak suka silahkan tekan tanda back… XP

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Aku mengingatnya, iya akhirnya aku mengingatnya lagi. Seseorang itu, pantas saja ketika bertemu dengan Hiruma-san aku selalu mengingat sesuatu. Dialah.. orang yang mengajariku bermain katana, mungkin Agon juga mengajari, tapi dia leboh sering keluyuran daripada mengajari. Aku senang ternyata kita bisa bertemu lagi Hiruma-san, dan ternyata namamu itu Hiruma Youichi ya? Aku akan terus mengingatnya.

Tiba-tiba tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, namun tanganku ini sudah menyerangmu begitu saja. Tidak, aku tidak mau membunuh lagi! Sudah cukup! Namun tubuh ini tidak mau berhenti… tolong! Tolong aku!

"Khe! Justru ini menjadi menarik… sang pembunuh bayaran terkenal dari Kanto… melawan sang pelaku pembantaian atas peristiwa di Hyoto. Kita lihat siapa yang akan menang…", ucap Hiruma kemudian mengacungkan katananya ke wajahku.

Eh? Sungguh kau akan melawanku? Ke-kenapa? Aku tidak pandai bermain katana, sudah pasti aku akan… tidak jika ini demi mengembalikkan kesadaranku, aku akan melawanmu. Ga-gawat, kesadaranku makin menghilang, tubuhku sekarang sudah sepenuhnya dikuasai oleh pengaruh hipnotis.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Eyeshield 21© Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Why Must You?© NakamaLuna

Chapter 7

Maafkan Aku

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Sreekk! Sraat! Sena terus menyerang Hiruma tanpa henti. Dia terus menyerang, walaupun sasarannya meleset, namun itu bisa menghancurkan satu bangunan. Karena jika sasaran Sena meleset, pasti akan mengarah ke salah satu bangunan, namun bangunan itulah yang hancur. Kini mereka bisa mengerti bagaimana sang pembantai dengan waktu sesingkat itu bisa menghancurkan satu kota sekaligus.

Sraaak! "Ukh..", Sena berhasil menyerang lengan Hiruma, membuat lengan kanan Hiruma mengeluarkan darah. _'Sial, aku harus menyerang juga'_ pikir Hiruma. Sesaat ketika Hiruma akan menyerang Sena, dia menghentikan perbuatannya sendiri. _'Tidak.. tidak bisa'_ pikir Hiruma.

"Hiruma awas!" teriakan Riku membuat Hiruma sadar dari lamunannya.

Sreek! Sena mengayunkan katananya ke arah leher Hiruma. "Ukh!" Beruntung Hiruma segera sadar dari lamunannya dan langsung menangkisnya. _'Bagaimana cara mengalahkannya?'_ pikir Hiruma. Sena menyerang lagi, kali ini dia meloncat, dia membelah atap rumah agar reruntuhannya menimpa Hiruma. Hiruma mengelak cepat, _'Susah juga, dia sangat pandai, hanya ada satu cara. Yaitu bukan mengalahkannya, melainkan membuatnya sadar kembali' _pikir Hiruma.

Sena menyerang Hiruma lagi, kali ini dia membuat Hiruma kerepotan dengan gerak larinya yang super cepat itu. _'Gawat, aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Dimana dia?'_ pikir Hiruma. Syuuut! Sena menyerang dari atas, Hiruma menangkisnya kemudian melempar Sena. "Oke! Sekarang aku juga akan menyerang!" ucap Hiruma.

"Kau mau apa?! Serang? Jangan bercanda! Dia itu teman kita!" teriak Riku.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa pulih kembali? Diam saja dan menunggu dia menyerang kita? Atau kita hanya menghindar dan menangkis serangannya? Itu sih kita yang mati!" teriak Hiruma kesal.

"Grr! Terserahlah! Asalkan jika Sena terluka sedikit saja karena ulahmu, aku tidak akan segan-segan!" ucap Riku.

"Daripada nanti kita yang dibunuh olehnya? Dia ini bukan pemuda biasa," ucap Hiruma.

"Terserah! Tadi aku sudah bilang itu 'kan?!" ucap Riku yang sudah habis kesabarannya.

"Hanya saja, Riku, Shin," ucap Hiruma. Sejenak Riku dan Shin langsung menengok ke Hiruma, "Jika nanti aku kalah dalam pertarungan ini, aku minta kepada kalian untuk mengalahkannya," ucap Hiruma sambil tersenyum pasrah.

"Kau tidak mungkin kalah, kau itu kan pembunuh bayaran terkenal dari Kanto. Kau pasti bisa menghadapinya… jika kau ingin melihat senyum di wajahnya lagi," ucap Riku.

"Benar, kami percaya kau pasti bisa mengalahkannya," ucap Shin.

Sena bangkit kembali, dia langsung menyerang Hiruma. Namun, kali ini Hiruma tidak menghindar, dia melawan Sena dengan membenturkan katana miliknya ke milik Sena. "Kch, sudah kuduga, dia hebat," ucap Hiruma.

"…" Sena memandang Hiruma, membuat Hiruma kaget setengah mati karena melihat mata Sena yang tidak mempunyai bola mata. Hiruma langsung mundur ke belakang dari serangan Sena, "Hosh… hosh… se-SERAM!" ucap Hiruma.

Sena mendekati Hiruma lagi, kali ini Hiruma sudah siap, dia tadi hanya agak terkejut seolah sedang ditatap setan, padahal dia sendiri Iblisnya. Hiruma mengacungkan katana-nya ke wajah Sena, namun yang dilakukan Sena membuat mereka semua terkejut. Sena memegang bagian katana yang tajam(mata pedang) sehingga dari sela-sela tangannya mengalir darah. Masih terkejut akan reaksi Sena itu, Hiruma seakan tidak bisa berkutik, tanpa sadar bahwa katananya sudah digenggam erat oleh Sena.

'_Sial! Tidak bisa digerakkan!'_ pikir Hiruma berusaha menarik katananya dari pegangan tangan Sena. Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan Sena, dia langsung menebas perut Hiruma yang bebas pertahanan itu. Syuut! Besh! "Ah-ahakh!" Hiruma terlempar ke dinding keras. Perutnya terluka, bahkan sobek dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.. "Uhk, assh.. sial," gumam Hiruma sambil memandangi perutnya.

Hiruma menatap tangan Sena, padahal tangan Sena sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah, dan darah itu tidak berhenti. Tetapi tetap saja Sena ingin menyerang Hiruma, bagai rasa sakit itu tidak ada. _'Sebegitu kuatnya-kah hipnotis itu sampai-sampai dia jadi seperti ini?'_ pikir Hiruma. "Oke, kali ini," gumam Hiruma.

Hiruma-lah yang kali ini menyerang Sena duluan, diarahkannya katananya ke arah perut Sena, namun Sena melompat dan mengarahkan katananya ke kepala Hiruma. Namun, Hiruma malah menyeringai, "Khekhekhe……", gumamnya. Dia lantas menyerang tangan Sena yang sedang memegang katana itu.

"Ukh," gumam Sena, dia terlempar ke arah dinding, namun refleksnya kuat, ketika akan terlempar dia memegang yukata yang dipakai Hiruma, sehingga….

Bruuaak!! "Kuso Chibi! Kalau mau terlempar jangan ajak-ajak dong!" ucap Hiruma kesal.

Namun, tentu saja Sena tidak peduli, dia menggenggam katananya lagi lalu bersiap-siap menyerang Hiruma. Namun, Hiruma langsung mencekik leher Sena dan membenturkannya ke dinding. "Khekhekhe… akhirnya, mari kita sudahi saja pertarungan ini, sang pembantai," ucap Hiruma.

Sena tidak menyerah, meskipun dia sudah tidak begitu bisa bernafas karena cekikan Hiruma yang kencang, dia bisa mengayunkan katananya. Namun Hiruma langsung menampar tangan Sena yang memegang katana itu, sehingga katana milik Sena terlempar. "Hukh.." gumam Sena ketika cekikan Hiruma makin erat.

"Hi-ru-ma~……!!!" terasa aura membunuh yang sangat dahsyat di belakang Hiruma, pastinya itulah Riku. "Kau tahu apa yang tadi aku katakan?" gumam Riku, dia yang sedang memegang lengan lawan sampai mematahkannya saking kesalnya.

"Khekhekhe, tenang saja. Sebenarnya bukan ini yang ingin aku lakukan," ucap Hiruma. Dia kemudian menepuk kepala Sena, "Oi, bangun… oi bangun," ucapnya.

"Kau idiot atau dungu sih? Mana mungkin dia bisa kembali kesadarannya jika dibegitukan!" teriak Riku kesal, dia melimpahkan kekesalannya itu kepada samurai yang dilawannya. Sementara itu, Agon yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja mulai turun tangan.

"Heh, dia tidak akan bisa kembali kesadarannya jika sudah kami tetapkan kapan kesadarannya akan pulih. Benar 'kan Ikkyu?" ucap Agon.

"Benar sekali, Agon-san," ucap Ikkyu yang muncul secara tiba-tiba, dia kemudian memandang Hiruma. "Dan kau tahu kapan kami tetapkan Sena akan kembali ingatannya? Ketika dia berhasil membunuhmu, dia akan kembali kesadarannya," ucap Ikkyu.

Trang! Riku tiba-tiba langsung menyerang Ikkyu, namun dengan cekatan Ikkyu menangkisnya. "Kau, apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Sena? Kembalikan kesadarannya!" teriak Riku.

"Aku sudah bilang, dia akan menerima kesadarannya kembali jika sudah membunuh Hiruma!" balas Ikkyu tak kalah kencang.

"Cih, Shin, aku serahkan samurai-samurai itu padamu, aku urus dulu yang satu ini!" ucap Riku. Shin hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan.

"Kuso Chibi, bangun oi, bangun..", ucap Hiruma sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sena.

Sena hanya bisa memandanginya dengan heran, bagaimanapun juga kesadarannya sedang diambil. "Kau tahu? Kau mau membunuhku dengan tanganmu ini? Padahal kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau tidak mau membunuh orang lagi dengan tanganmu ini," ucap Hiruma sambil memegang tangan Sena dan menunjukkannya ke Sena sendiri.

"Hukh," gumam Sena.

"Padahal kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kita semua sahabat tetapi kau mau menyerang kami?" ucap Hiruma lagi. Tanpa sadar air mata menetes dari mata Sena, namun kesadarannya belum juga pulih. "Dan kau tahu? Aku pura-pura tidak mengenalimu saat pertama-tama bertemu, karena aku sengaja. Aku tidak ingin kau mengetahui identitas asli sang pembunuh bayaran dari Kanto, untunglah kau lupa," ucap Hiruma.

"Dan… apakah kau tahu? Dari awal aku sudah mencurigaimu sebagai sang pembantai?" ucap Hiruma dengan nada bergetar.

Air mata Sena tidak kunjung berhenti, namun kesadarannya belum juga pulih. Hiruma menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Huuhh… susah sekali ya…", gumam Hiruma. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bilang tapi… SENA! Kau dengar aku tidak sih?! Jika dengar jawablah! Kau itu bukan boneka sekarat yang dengan seenaknya bisa dihipnotis lalu dimanfaatkan!" teriak Hiruma dengan kencang di telinga Sena.

Ngiiing… telinga Sena berdenging selama tiga puluh detik akibat teriakan Hiruma. "Hi-ruma-san," gumam Sena. Bola matanya kembali cokelat perlahan-lahan. "Aku… aku… aku bisa budeg!!" teriak Sena tidak kalah kencang di telinga Hiruma.

"Huahh… inikah rasanya telinga budeg? Oh iya, yang penting sekarang.. kesadaranmu sudah pulih!" ucap Hiruma menepuk kepala Sena lagi.

"I-auuwww!!" Sena memandangi tangannya yang berlumuran darah, "Hi-hie! Ini kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Sena panik. Dia kemudian memandang luka di perut Hiruma, "I-itu… karena… aku?" ucap Sena.

"Bukan luka besar, tidak usah dipermasalahkan," ucap Hiruma, dia kembali memegang katananya dan mengacungkannya ke Agon.

"Uhm.. tadi kau memanggilku Sena?" tanya Sena malu-malu.

"Lupakan…", ucap Hiruma.

"Tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan kesadaranmu kembali!" teriak Agon tidak percaya.

"Sudah berakhir… aku akan menghancurkanmu..", ucap Hiruma lalu mengayunkan katananya. Agon langsung menyerang Hiruma secara kasar, dia tampaknya sudah benar-benar marah dengan Hiruma.

-o-0-o-

"Aduh… tanganku..", ucap Sena sambil meniupi tangannya. Sena kemudian menatap teman-temannya yang sedang bertarung. _'Kenapa? Apakah kalau aku dalam keadaan sadar begini aku tidak bisa memakai katana? Kenapa? Apakah aku tidak bisa membantu mereka?'_ pikir Sena. _'Dan, apakah luka di perut Hiruma-san itu, gara-gara aku?'_ pikir Sena.

Sena mengambil katananya, dia mencoba untuk melawan para samurai yang sedang mengepung Shin. "Hi-hiyah!" Sena mencoba mengayunkan katananya ke arah samurai itu. Bletak! Katana yang Sena pakai malah retak karena dia memukulkannya terlalu keras ke arah samurai itu. Namun efek baiknya, setidaknya samurai itu pingsan karena pukulan Sena.

"Ah-ahaha," ucap Sena sambil memandang ke Shin.

"Sena-kun, sebaiknya kau istirahat. Biar aku yang mengurusi para samurai ini," ucap Shin.

"Ta-tapi,"

"Sudahlah,"

Sena hanya memandangi Shin dengan kecewa, '_Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin membantu sebisaku. Aku tidak mau… aku tidak mau jika aku yang merepotkan kalian'_ pikir Sena. "A-aku juga ingin membantu kalian!" ucap Sena lantang.

"Heh, jika serius ingin membantu, bisakah kau duduk tenang disana saja? Sebab, adakalanya kita tidak tahu bahwa kita sudah melakukan kebaikan dari sana," ucap Hiruma.

"Benar. Kau tidak usah merasa bersalah karena tidak membantu kami. Tapi, kami percaya kau pasti dapat membantu kami," ucap Riku.

"Duduk diam disana juga sudah merupakan keuntungan bagi kami, soalnya kau menjadi tidak gampang diserang. Jika kau diserang kami juga 'kan yang repot," ucap Shin.

Sena hanya diam memandang teman-temannya itu. "Sebab, setiap manusia mempunyai lebih dari satu kesempatan untuk berbuat baik. Jika kau merasa kau berbuat salah, kau bisa menghapusnya dengan meminta maaf maupun melakukan perbuatan baik," ucap mereka bertiga serempak.

"Hah…", gumam Sena. "Terima kasih… semuanya," ucap Sena tersenyum manis.

Trang! Satu serangan telah berhasil membuat Ikkyu terkapar di tanah, Riku menang dalam pertarungannya. Dia langsung berlari menju Sena lalu memegang tangan Sena. "Ini masih sakit?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Uhm.. lumayan," ucap Sena sambil nyengir.

Riku merobek sedikit yukata yang dipakainya kemudian membalutnya ke tangan Sena. "Semoga ini bisa membantu," ucap Riku lalu tersenyum ke ramah ke Sena.

"E-eh?" Entah, muka Sena memerah ketika melihat senyum Riku itu. "Terima kasih ya," sambung Sena.

"Sena-kun! Riku! Awas!" teriak Shin dari belakang.

Dengan refleks, Riku langsung menebas lengan samurai itu, di depan mata Sena. "U-ukh," gumam Sena, mukanya pucat. Lagi-lagi dia teringat, dengan kejadian itu "Ukh… ti-tidak," gumam Sena sambil memegang kepalanya. "Tidak!"

"Sen-Sena? Kau kenapa?" tanya Riku khawatir.

Tes. Air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Sena, mengalir dengan tenangnya. "Se-na, maaf, maafkan aku," ucap Riku.

"Tidak apa… ini bukan salahmu," gumam Sena. Sena berusaha tenang, dia membuka matanya kembali. "Eh?" gumam Sena.

"Kenapa?" tanya Riku.

Agon menaikkan katananya ke arah kiri, kemudian memegang tangan Hiruma yang memegang katana. Dengan cepat Agon mengayunkan katananya itu ke arah leher Hiruma.

"Hiruma!" teriak Riku. Shin menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Hiruma, "Sial!" gumamnya.

Desh! Tangan yang baru saja tadi digenggam oleh Riku berpindah tempat, tangan itu menyusul ke arah dua pria yang sedang bertarung itu. Sena merentangkan tangannya di depan Agon, namun malang nasibnya…

Craassh! Darah merah menyembur dengan cepat, membasahi yukata biru yang sedang dipakai oleh seorang pria berambut cokelat. Namun, pria itu tetap berdiri, tetap berdiri sambil merentangkan tangannya, dia tersenyum kecut. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar, dengan sisa tenaganya dia memandang Agon dengan seram. "Jangan kau lukai temanku…," ancam Sena dengan tampang menakutkan.

Deg!_ 'I-inikah? Inikah wajah asli yang dia pakai ketika menjadi sang pembantai?' _pikir Agon.

Sraak! Tubuh mungil itu hampir terjatuh, dengan mengeluarkan banyak darah dari kepala maupun mulutnya. Permukaan tanah menjadi berwarna merah darah akibat darah yang menetes dari tubuh anak itu. Bruuk! Sepasang tangan meraih tubuh mungil itu sebelum menyentuh tanah. Ditatapnya dengan tidak percaya tubuh anak yang berhadapan dengannya itu.

Dia memandang dengan wajah pucat luar biasa kepada anak itu, disentuhnya pipi anak itu. Anak itu menutup matanya, entah… mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tes tes… suara hujan yang jatuh ke permukaan tanah melanda daerah sekitar Okinawa dan Hyoto, seolah baru saja menangiskan… seorang anak yang baru saja gugur dalam medan perang.

Juga untuk menyembunyikan, air mata sang pembunuh bayaran terkenal dari Kanto itu. Diserahkannya tubuh itu kepada Riku, Riku menatap tubuh anak itu dengan muka yang amat pucat. Betapa bodohnya, betapa bodohnya… cuma itu yang ada di pikiran mereka sekarang. Riku memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat, air matanya mengalir keluar dengan deras, sederas hujan yang menerpa mereka.

Hiruma memandang Agon dengan tatapan kosong, dia baru saja mengingat sesuatu…

"_Keinginanku?" gumam Sena ketika dia sedang memakan onigiri dengan Hiruma. _

"_Benar, keinginan, seorang samurai harus mempunyai keinginan," ucap Hiruma. _

"_Apa ya? Yang pasti… aku ingin agar pengasuhku bangga kepadaku! Aku ingin dia bahagia! Aku juga ingin mempunyai teman! Lalu lalu-" omongan Sena terputus. _

"_Hei hei, satu saja," ucap Hiruma memutus perkataan Sena. _

"_Uhm… aku ingin hidup! Terus hidup! Bersama dengan teman-temanku dan pengasuhku!" ucap Sena semangat. _

"Kch… Kuso Chibi…", gumam Hiruma, air matanya mengalir tanpa sadar. Ditatapnya tangannya yang penuh darah, darah Sena. "Belum berakhir…", gumam Hiruma. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah, ditatapnya Agon dengan penuh dendam. "Bersiaplah," ucap Hiruma dengan hawa membunuh yang dahsyat.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

To Be Continued

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Readers… jangan bunuh Lu-chan! Hieee!! *kabur ke rumah spongebob*

Gomen jika apdeth lama… m(_,_)m

Huaa… chap depan jadi chap terakhir mungkin… XP

Apakah Sena akan meninggalkan mereka semua? Apakah Hiruma akan meninggal karena serangan Agon, begitupula Riku cs? Apakah kota Okinawa akan hancur seutuhnya?

Jawabannya………… jeng jerejeng………… tunggu chap depan… XPP

Maaf kalau ada typo, Lu-chan buru-buru... DX

Review dan Flame dipersilahkan…


	8. Inikah Akhir Dari Semua?

Basa-basi berlebihan.. lagi gak mood. Nanti saja dibawah… :))

Review reply:

**kuro nolawlie**

Loh… Sena berani? Ngatain Hiruma ganteng? Dia kan cuma bilang fakta XDD (gomen, hanya review-an chap 2 yang dibales)

**101 hiru-san**

Iya dong! Demen nyiksa Sena! Kuahahaha! –dilemparin batu-

Sena? Silahkan membaca~

Ehehe? Lu-chan bae? Makasih…

Sudah di-update nih!

**Kumiko Mikage**

Iyah! Agon memang menyebalkan!! –disepak Agon-

Ehe? Nangis? Lu-chan berhasil dong~ Kita lihat apakah chapter ini berhasil atau enggak

Namanya juga Sena… -halah-

Iya, ini chap terakhir…

Pernah denger tapi gak tau… gomen ya~

**Akatsutsumi Ayayuki**

Aya-chan~ *nemplok*

Sena mati?? Karena seorang author psikopat bernama NakamaLuna?? XDD

Heh? Mati penasaran? Jangan gentayangin Lu-chan! *kabur*

Sudah di-update~

**Chian30ne**

Iyah… sedih nih… *ikut-ikutan sedih*

Ahaha! Sena mati!!! *dibunuh Sena*

**Choco'Netama qyuzz**

Keren? –meluk Choco erat banget-

Iya dong~! Wong ide numpuk masa dibiarin??

Iyah! Dasar Agon! *disepaked*

Oh, ada lagi ya? Lu-chan harus hati-hati nih.. makasih Choco.. ^^

Oke, Lu-chan tunggu fic Choco

Sudah di-apdet~

**Nara Akihiko**

Senanya mati atau tidak?? Semua nya akan dijawab disini! XP

Sip?? –meluk Nara ampe sesek- makasih yah~!

Namanya juga Hiruma… dia kan Iblis merek baru… abisnya putih gitu… -dibazooka Hiruma-

Okei! Sudah di-update~

**Shazanami Myztica**

Hiks.. hiks!! *ikut-ikutan nangis* -gampared-

Perutnya Hiruma? Kagak apa-apalah.. wong dia penganut ajaran ilmu hitam… -disambit Hiruma-

Benar sekali! Contoh teman yang baik! –dilemparin granat-

Beres! Sudah di-apdet!

**Sana Uchimaki **

Ikkyu dan Agon emang gila!! –sepaked plus gampared-

Hiaa! Ini dia Sana Uchimaki sang samurai legendaris~!

Oke, sudah dilanjutkan! *SBY toh?*

**AiNeko-chan**

Senanya mati atau tidak ya? Jawabannya… jeng jerejeng.. kuahahaha –gampared-

Ouh.. shou-ai?? Di fic Lu-chan selanjutnya! Tenang ajah!

Iyah! Sena jangan mati! *ditampol Sena*

Sena: Kau kan authornya!!

Lu-chan: O iya..

Sudah di-apdet! MAX!

**Ruicchi Arisawa**

Lu-Luna-san? Panggil aja Lu-chan~

Iya… Lu-chan emang jahat… kuahahahaha! –disepaked-

Ehe? Sudah di-apdeth nih.. jangan dicincang yah… *kabur*

**Warning**: AU, OOc, Shounen-ai, violence, yang tidak suka tombol back masih menunggu :))

Lu-chan saranin kalau pengen baca fic ini dengerin lagu Dear Friends soundtrack dari One Piece

Cari di 4shared (dot) com……… kalau baca ini dengerin lagu itu ya… hanya saran dari Lu-chan… gak sudah di download juga bisa…

Terserah saran Lu-chan pengen diikutin atau enggak… :))

Selamat membaca~

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Kau ingat? Ketika pertama kali kita bertemu? Kau yang sedang berlatih pedang itu, terlihat begitu lelah dan kecapekan. Namun, aku suka raut wajahmu yang tidak gampang putus asa itu. Kau terkejut saat melihatku, hampir saja kau jatuh dari dinding yang kau panjat itu jika aku tidak cepat memegang tanganmu itu. Namun, aku senang ketika kau bilang aku baik, kau adalah teman berharga bagiku…

Apakah kau masih mengingat? Disaat pertamakali kita bertemu. Kau tersenyum ke arahku, entah kenapa aku juga jadi ingin membalasnya. Perlahan aku mendekatimu, dan berkenalan denganmu, bak disambar petir, seorang Iblis menagganggu acara kita. Namun, aku senang ketika bersamamu, kau menyenangkan.. kau adalah orang yang berharga bagiku…

Ketika pertama kali bertemu, mungkin itu salahku karena langsung melompat masuk ke kamarmu. Namun, aku tidak menyesal ketika bertemu denganmu, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Kaulah yang membawaku, kaulah yang mengajariku, untuk berteman, berkatmu sekarang aku tidak sendiri lagi.

Namun, apakah ini yang seharusnya didapat olehmu?

-o-0-o-

Kepada sahabat-sahabatku tercinta, aku sayang sama kalian semua. Aku tidak dapat meninggalkan kalian, aku ingin terus bersama kalian, namun… sanggupkah aku? Apakah aku memang benar-benar bisa seterusnya bersama kalian? Teman-temanku tercinta?

Kini aku melihat, tubuhku yang penuh luka dan darah, berkat refleks. Aku lebih tidak sudi lagi jika kalian-lah yang mengalami ini. Cukup aku sendiri… aku sendirilah, untuk menebus dosa yang telah kulakukan… namun, jika masih ada kesempatan… bisakah aku bersama kalian kembali?

Mengulang semua yang telah kita alami?

Tolong jawab aku, sahabat.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Eyeshield 21© Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Why Must You?© NakamaLuna

The Last Chapter (chapter 8)

Inikah Akhir Dari Semua?

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Bersiaplah…", gumam Hiruma sambil mengacungkan katananya ke Agon, hujan semakin bertambah deras saja. Namun, dari tadi samurai itu tidak bergerak dari tempatnya juga, nampaknya dia sangat shock dengan tragedi tadi. Riku yang memperhatikannya menjadi heran, digenggamnya tangan Sena erat-erat.

'_Kami bergantung padamu, Hiruma'_ pikir Riku, air matanya mengalir. Dia memeluk Sena lebih erat, seolah tidak mau terjadi sesuatu dengannya. "Sena..", gumam Riku. "Kch…"

Saash! Hujan semakin deras, namun Hiruma belum juga berpindah tempat, ini membuat Agon heran. _'Kenapa dia? Apakah shock karena anak itu?'_ pikir Agon. _'Yang jelas, ini_ _kesempatan'_ pikirnya lagi kemudian dia beranjak menyerang Hiruma, dia mengayunkan katananya ke kepala Hiruma.

Namun, Hiruma menangkisnya dengan cepat, dia memegang katana Agon, tidak peduli apakah tangannya itu mengeluarkan darah atau tidak. Dia memandang remeh Agon, air matanya tidak berhenti keluar. "Apa-apaan ini? Katana milikku tidak bisa digerakkan," ucap Agon.

Agon melepaskan katana miliknya yang dipegang Hiruma. Namun, dia langsung mengambil katana lain dari seorang samurai yang sudah meninggal, di arahkannya katana itu ke perut Hiruma. Hiruma tidak mengelak, dia hanya diam, seolah-olah dia adalah boneka tali yang rusak.

"Mati kau!" teriak Agon. Crassh! Darah menyembur dari perut Hiruma yang terkoyak, namun Hiruma tidak peduli. Dia hanya diam, tatapan matanya kosong, air mata masih menghiasi matanya. Darah keluar dari mulutnya, namun dia tidak memperdulikannya, dia masih diam.

"Hiruma!" teriak Riku. "Kau.. kau bodoh ya?! Kalau kau meninggal.. siapa lagi yang bisa mengalahkan dia? Hanya kau yang bisa!" teriak Riku.

Namun, ucapan Riku tidak didengarkan oleh Hiruma, dia masih tetap diam. Membuat Agon jengkel, "KAU BENAR-BENAR MAU MATI YA?! AKA KULADENI KAU!" teriak Agon.

Dia mengarahkan katananya ke kepala Hiruma. Hiruma menutup matanya, sementara Riku dan Shin berteriak dari belakang. "Devil Bats…", gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba Hiruma menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan Agon, membuat Agon kebingungan setengah mati. "Hah?! Dimana dia?!" teriak Agon.

"Kau.. sangat lamban, payah sekali," terdengar suara Hiruma, tepat di belakang telinga Agon. Agon yang panik langsung mengerahkan katananya ke belakang, namun Hiruma sudah menghilang. "Aku ada disini," gumam Hiruma lagi, membuat Agon mengarahkan katananya ke samping kanannya, namun Hiruma sudah menghilang.

'_Te-tekhnik apa ini? Kecepatannya meningkat dua kali lipat, bahkan aku tidak dapat membaca gerakannya'_ pikir Riku. "Uh-uhuk!" Sena batuk, dia memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Riku tercengang, dia bingung harus berbuat apa, dia hanya bisa memeluk, memeluk tubuh lemah itu.

"Kau kenapa?" bisik Riku ke telinga Sena. "Apakah kau ingin berakhir begini? Apakah kau ingin meninggalkan kami semua?" bisik Riku lagi. "Kumohon… jangan," air mata Riku tidak berhenti mengalir. Sena menunjukkan dia masih hidup dengan mencengkeram tangan Riku dengan erat.

Dia masih bisa, masih bisa mendengar semua yang dikatakannya. Pegangan tangannya kepada Riku semakin melemah, kesadarannya makin menghilang, dia memejamkan matanya. Semua anggota tubuhnya terasa mati, dia tidak bisa menggerakkan satu anggota badan pun, menjentikkan mata saja tidak bisa. Nafasnya terasa sesak, kini dia hanya bisa mendengar…

"Sena? Sena? Kau kenap-hei?!" Riku menepuk-nepuk pipi Sena. Kemudian dipeluknya tubuh anak itu dengan erat, "Jangan meninggal," ucap Riku. "UKH-UWAA!" teriak Riku.

Teriakan Riku membuat Hiruma sadar, Sena harus segera dirawat, tidak, lebih tepatnya harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. "Terimalah ini!" teriak Agon, dia melayangkan katananya ke jantung Hiruma, saat itu pikiran Hiruma sedang dipenuhi oleh Sena… dia mengingat sesuatu lagi…

"_Hiruma-san, kau itu teman yang baik," gumam Sena. Betapa dia ingat senyumnya yang hangat itu, betapa dia mengingatnya. _

"_Tuan pendekar adalah teman pertama Sena!" ucap Sena senang. _

"_Aku ingin hidup… aku ingin hidup bersama teman-temanku… aku ingin bersama mereka selamanya!" _

"_Aku berjanji, jika aku mempunyai teman aku tidak akan meninggalkan mereka!"_

"Begitukah? Itu adalah janjimu… jangan pernah kau ingkari kepada kami!!" teriak Hiruma, dia tidak punya waktu untuk membalas serangan Agon tadi, sehingga dia terpaksa mengayunkan tangan kanannya. Membuat katana yang seharusnya menancap di Jantung Hiruma, kini menancap di tangan Hiruma. Kira-kira ada 5 cm ke dalamnya, namun Hiruma tidak merasa sakit sama sekali.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu, hingga kau bisa menyiksa anak itu," gumam Hiruma. Dia teringat lagi… _"Hiruma-san kau itu teman yang baik,"_

"Aku tidak tahu sebusuk apa otakmu hingga kau tega memanfaatkannya…", gumam Hiruma lagi… dia teringat lagi.. _"Tuan pendekar adalah teman pertama Sena!"_

"Aku tidak tahu sekotor apa pikiranmu… aku tidak tahu…", gumam Hiruma lagi… dia kembali mengingatnya_… "Aku ingin hidup… aku ingin hidup bersama teman-temanku… aku ingin bersama mereka selamanya!"_

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu… aku sekarang hanya mengingat sesuatu…", gumam Hiruma lagi.

**Itu adalah sebuah janji. **

"_Aku berjanji, jika aku mempunyai teman aku tidak akan meninggalkan mereka!"_

"Yang kutahu… itu adalah sebuah janji… dan aku tidak ingin dia MENGINGKARINYA!" teriak Hiruma. "Devil… Bats Shoot!(1)" Hiruma langsung menyerang dada Agon, membuat dia mengeluarkan banyak darah. "Rasakan itu, cecunguk," ucap Hiruma, dia berjalan mendekati Riku.

Riku menatap Hiruma dengan kagum, dia masih bisa berjalan, bahkan berdiri dengan luka separah itu. "Kenapa kau diam saja, boncel?! Cepat gendong dia! Kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit!" bentak Hiruma. Refleks Riku langsung menggendong Sena, kemudian dia menengok ke arah Shin.

"Kau juga, monster! Cepat kesini!" bentak Hiruma ke Shin. Shin, langsung berlari ke arah mereka, "Nah, kau berjaga di belakang jika ada yang menyerang mereka," ucap Hiruma, Shin mengangguk. "Nah, sekarang…", Hiruma mengambil katananya, kemudian di acungkannya ke depan. Mukanya telah berganti menjadi death glare… serentak semua samurai yang akan menyerang mereka menjadi takut.

"KEKEKEKE! YANG BERANI MENGHALANGI JALANKU, TIDAK SEGAN-SEGAN KUTUSUK!" teriak Hiruma. Serentak semua samurai langsung ketakutan, Hiruma memberi isyarat kepada Riku dan Shin agar langsung lari di belakangnya, sementara Hiruma yang didepan sudah bertingkah seperti orang gila dengan mengacungkan katananya ke segala arah.

"Astaga, baru kulihat yang seperti ini," gumam Riku.

"Mungkinkah Hiruma-san kerasukan setan?" tanya Shin.

"Jangan ditanya, dianya sendiri yang setan," balas Riku.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Dokter! Disini ada pasien yang sangat gawat! Cepat diperiksa!" teriak Hiruma ketika sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Sang dokter langsung panik dan membawa Hiruma ke ruang perawatan, "Hei, hei! Bukan aku! Tapi dia!" ucap Hiruma sambil menunjuk Sena.

"Loh? Tapi kau sendiri juga parah keadaannya," ucap sang dokter.

"Dia.. harus lebih dahulu.. diperiksa,", ucap Hiruma. Dokter itu mengangguk lalu langsung membawa Sena ke ruang perawatan, "Hh… dengan begini… dia bisa selamat..", gumam Hiruma, pandangannya semakin kabur.

"Hi-Hiruma, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Riku yang melihat kondisi Hiruma yang aneh.

"Ti-dak a-pa," gumam Hiruma. Bruuk! Sesaat setelah mengatakan itu, Hiruma langsung ambruk di topangan Riku.

Riku menjadi panik, dia memanggil dokter lagi dan membawa Hiruma ikut serta. "Lukanya parah sekali," gumam Riku.

"Benar, keajaiban dia dapat bertahan setelah perutnya terkena tebasan dua kali," tambah Shin.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Sekarang mereka ditempatkan di kamar yang sama, kalian tidak perlu khawatir," ucap sang dokter.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih dokter," ucap Riku ramah.

"Hanya saja…" Dokter itu mendecakkan lidahnya, dia menghela nafas panjang. "Mereka berdua sedang koma, keadaan mereka kritis sekali, mungkin mereka tidak akan bertahan lama," ucap sang Dokter.

Muka Riku pucat seketika, dia langsung memegang kerah yukata sang dokter itu. "Jangan… jangan bercanda! Pasti masih ada harapan 'kan?! Mereka berdua bisa hidup lagi 'kan?!" teriak Riku.

"Ya, untuk sementara ini," gumam sang dokter. "Yang rambutnya pirang, dia mengalami pendarahan luar biasa di bagian perut, isi perutnya terkoyak, kedua ginjalnya rusak. Tidak mungkin bisa terselamatkan," ucap sang dokter.

"Bagaimana dengan yang satunya?" tanya Riku dengan cemas.

"Yang satunya, mungkin lebih parah. Dia terkena tebasan di bagian dada, paru-parunya terkena tebasan itu, sehingga akan susah baginya untuk bernafas," ucap sang dokter. "Hanya keajaiban-lah yang dapat menyembuhkan mereka," sambung sang dokter itu lagi.

Riku tidak tahan lagi, dia membenturkan tangannya ke dinding. Air matanya mengalir deras, begitupula Shin, mukanya sangat pucat. "…al… Sial! Sial! Kenapa? KENAPA?!" teriak Riku.

-o-0-o-

"_Aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku akan membanggakan pengasuhku!" _

"_Aku ingin mempunyai teman!"_

"_Aku berjanji, jika mempunyai teman aku tidak akan meninggalkan mereka!" _

Kata-kata itu, selalu berputar-putar dalam kepalaku sekarang ini. Tubuhku mati rasa, aku tidak bisa merasakkan apapun, aku tidak bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhku lagi. Dadaku sangat sakit, rasanya ingin mati… tapi.. aku masih bisa mendengar.. aku mendengar percakapan mereka.

Apakah mereka sendiri tidak apa-apa? Apakah mereka sendiri tidak terluka? Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja? Mamori-chan, Suzuna-chan, Shin-san, Riku… dan Hiruma-san… apakah mereka baik-baik saja? Aku ingin bangun.. aku ingin bertemu mereka lagi… aku ingin.. hiks… apakah aku sudah mati?

Apakah aku sudah tidak mempunyai kesempatan lagi? Kesempatan untuk bersama teman-temanku…

Adakah?

-o-0-o-

"_Kau itu, hanya mengenali berlatih katana saja!" _

"_Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini!"_

"_Tidak ada yang bisa kuberikan kepada seorang pembunuh bayaran sepertimu,"_

Aku mengingatnya, masa lalu. Iya, itu masa laluku, masa laluku yang biasa. Dari kecil aku sudah bisa bermain katana, karena itu semua orang menganggapku aneh, bahkan aku disebut Iblis. Aku acuhkan saja semua perkataan mereka dan terus berjalan sendiri. Aku tidak mengenal apa itu teman, orang tua, bahkan sahabat.

Hingga aku melihat anak itu, wajahnya basah dibasahi oleh peluh dan keringat, namun dia tidak mau menyerah. Aku tertarik padanya, iya, aku memperhatikannya menebangi pohon satu persatu. Hingga aku mengenalinya, aku berteman dengannya, inilah pertama kalinya aku merasa aku mempunyai teman dan sahabat.

Hal yang kutakutkan tiba, dia menanyakan identitasku, aku tidak bisa bohong kepadanya. Dan hari itulah, setelah dia menceritakan mimpi dan janjinya, dia menanyakan identitasku. Hari itu jugalah aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi.

Namun, beberapa tahun kemudian aku bertemu lagi denganmu, dengan kau yang selalu tersenyum. Namun kau melupakanku, itu justru menguntungkan bagiku, hanya saja aku mempunyai perasaan yang tidak enak kepadamu. Benar saja, ketika aku tahu bahwa kaulah pembunuh itu, jantungku berdetak dengan kencang. Aku tidak ingin mempercayainya, namun hati ini terus meyakinkan.

Ketika kau ditebas tadi, disaat itulah aku buta segalanya. Aku tidak dapat melihat, aku tidak dapat berpikir, aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Rasa sakit teracuhkan saja bagiku, dipikiranku hanya ada kamu. Hingga teman kita, membangunkanku dari tidurku, dengan teriakannya.

Benar, tanpa peduli apapun lagi, aku langsung saja menebas pria di hadapanku ini. Tidak peduli seberapa dalam lukanya, yang penting kau bisa selamat. Padahal aku sendiri tidak menyangka tubuhku bisa rapuh begini…

Hanya karena kau sahabat…..

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Sinar rembulan menerangi kamar yang gelap dan suram itu. Terbaringlah dua orang yang sedang beristirahat dengan tenang disana. Nafas mereka berdua dengan teratur naik turun, menyiratkan bahwa mereka berdua masih bernyawa. Mata cokelat keemasan itu terbuka, dia mengerjap-ngejapkan matanya, kemudian bangun dan duduk di kasur.

Dipandanginya telapak tangannya itu, dia menyentuh pipinya, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Namun anak itu tidak mengeluarkan suara, perlahan-lahan dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya, kemudian dia memandang bulan yang terang dari arah jendela itu. Perlahan-lahan dia menopang dagunya, membiarkan angin semilir berhembus menerpa pipinya.

"…… Sudah kuputuskan…", gumamnya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian dia berjalan ke arah temannya yang sedang berbaring tenang di atas ranjang itu. Diusapnya perlahan dahi temannya itu, "Terima kasih," ucapnya.

Kriieet, suara pintu yang dibuka terdengar, dengan perlahan anak itu keluar dari kamar itu dan menutup pintunya dengan perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara berisik. Dia berjalan melalui lorong rumah sakit, menuju kemana juga entah dia tidak tahu. Yang jelas, dia memikirkan sesuatu…

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Selamat pagi, Sena dan Hiruma," ucap Riku kemudian membuka pintu kamar Hiruma dan Sena. Disana, berdiri Hiruma yang sedang memandangi tangannya yang diperban, disana, Riku melihatnya… tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Semua buah yang dibawanya jatuh begitu saja, dia langsung berlari ke arah Hiruma dan menerjangnya.

"Hiruma! Bagaimana kau bisa selamat? Tapi, syukurlah," ucap Riku sambil memeluk Hiruma.

"Oi, cebol! Suakiiit!" erang Hiruma ketika tangannya yang diperban itu terkena oleh terjangan Riku.

"Maaf, aku terlalu senang," ucap Riku.

"Hiruma, syukurlah kau selamat," ucap Shin dengan senyum.

"Keh, tentu saja aku selamat," gumam Hiruma, dia nyengir juga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Sena?" tanya Riku sambil celingak-celingukan mencari keberadaan Sena.

"Oh, kalau itu aku juga tidak tahu, dia sekamar denganku ya? Aku tidak melihatnya daritadi," ucap Hiruma.

"Iya, dia sekamar denganmu, sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kita tanyakan dokter dahulu dia kemana," ucap Riku.

Krieet, pintu kamar terbuka, serentak mereka menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. "Ah, rupanya kalian sudah berada disini ya?" ucap pria itu.

"Iya, dokter. Kalau boleh bertanya, kau melihat Sena?" tanya Riku.

"Sena? Anak muda berambut cokelat itu? Kupikir dia kemari," ucap sang dokter.

"Apa maksud dokter?" tanya Hiruma.

Sang dokter tampak ragu mengatakannya, raut wajahnya menunjukkan kecemasan. "Semalam, aku juga kaget sendiri, tiba-tiba dia bisa berjalan dan datang ke ruanganku," ucap sang dokter.

"Eh? Kalau begitu, Sena selamat?" ucap Riku senang.

"Semalam, dia datang kepadaku, meminta sesuatu..", ucap sang dokter.

"Meminta apa?" tanya Shin.

"……… dia memintaku untuk… memberikan ginjalnya pada teman sekamarnya itu…", ucap sang dokter.

"Eh?" wajah mereka semua langsung pucat seketika, Hiruma memandangi perutnya kemudian merabanya.

"Kebetulan golongan darah kalian sama, dan dia memintaku jadi…… aku juga tidak bisa menolaknya," ucap sang dokter.

"Tidak… kenapa kau harus menuruti kata-katanya? Jika dia tetap seperti sekarang akan ada kemungkinan dia untuk hidup 'kan?" tanya Hiruma dengan nada gemetar.

"Tapi, resikonya kaulah yang akan meninggal," ucap sang dokter meyakinkan.

Hiruma tersenyum kecut, kemudian dia memandangi wajah sang dokter itu, "Nyawa temanku lebih penting daripada nyawaku sendiri," ucap Hiruma.

"Semalam, dia juga bilang begitu," ucap sang dokter itu.

Hiruma membenturkan tangannya ke dinding, tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang dialaminya. "Kenapa….? Kuso Chibi…. Kau bodoh…", gumam Hiruma.

"Meskipun begitu, tidak ada kemungkinan dia meninggal. Karena itulah aku mencarinya kemari," ucap sang dokter kemudian keluar dari kamar.

Serentak ketika mendengar hal itu, Shin, Riku dan Hiruma langsung mengangguk setuju untuk mencari keberadaan Sena. Mereka berpencar untuk mencari keberadaan anak itu, _'Tidak ketemu… sial! Dimana? Jangan-jangan sudah menjadi…… mayat? Dan dibawa ke ruang otopsi?'_ pikir Hiruma dia langsung lari menuju ruang otopsi.

Diperiksanya mayat itu satu persatu, tidak peduli dengan bau busuk yang menyengat. Namun nihil, sama sekali tidak ada Sena, tidak ada. _'Sena… kau dimana? Dimana?!'_ pikir Hiruma. Hiruma terus mencari, keseluruh penjuru rumah sakit, namun tidak kunjung menemukan Sena.

"Dimana?" gumam Hiruma, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan, Hiruma memegang dahinya yang pusing, dia menutup matanya, kemudian dengan perlahan menutup pintu.

"Kau sudah kembali? Dari mana saja?" terdengar suara lembut di hadapannya, suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Dibukanya matanya perlahan, kemudian ditatapnya.

"Sen-Sena," gumam Hiruma. "Ba-bagaimana bisa? Apakah ini kenyataan?" gumam Hiruma.

Sena meremas tangan Hiruma yang diperban, "Khuwaaa! Sakiit!" teriak Hiruma.

"Nah, kenyataan 'kan? Aku ada…", ucap Sena tersenyum.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hiruma.

"Tentu bisa," ucap Sena. "Karena ada teman-teman yang membutuhkanku saat ini," ucap Sena, senyum tulus terpasang di bibirnya.

Braak! Suara pintu dibuka mengganggu momen keindahan mereka. "Sen-Sena," gumam Riku.

"Riku," balas Sena. Tanpa diberi aba-aba dan komando, Riku langsung memeluk tubuh Sena dengan erat.

"Syukurlah… syukurlah!" ucapnya berulang-ulang.

"Sena-kun, syukurlah," ucap Shin.

"Ya~! Kalian sudah berkumpul rupanya? Ah, Sena!" teriak Suzuna dan langsung menghampiri Sena. "Syukurlah… kau selamat… aku amat sangat bersyukur..", ucap Suzuna sambil mengelap air matanya.

"Iya," balas Sena tersenyum.

"Ohayo minna, ah, Sena-kun," gumam Mamori air matanya keluar tiba-tiba. "Hontou? Ini kenyataan? Sena-kun… kau masih..", gumam Mamori dia langsung mendekati Sena. "Benar, Sena-kun.. kau masih hidup! Syukurlah… kami-sama hountou ni arigato," gumam Mamori pelan. "Hiruma-kun, kau juga masih hidup ya?" gumam Mamori tiba-tiba.

"Perkataanmu terdengar seperti aku tidak boleh hidup saja," gumam Hiruma.

"Ahaha, gomen ne," balas Mamori kecil.

'_Kalian semua masih berada disini ya? Disisiku? Terima kasih.. aku benar-benar berterima kasih!'_ pikir Sena pelan. Air matanya menetes membasahi pipinya.

"Sena, kau kenapa?" tanya Riku melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya bersyukur, aku bisa bersama kalian lagi… sangat bersyukur," gumam Sena pelan.

Sejenak semua saling berpandangan, "Tentu saja kami bersyukur Sena!" ucap mereka semua serempak.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"_Aku bersyukur aku masih hidup, karena di dunia ini masih banyak orang yang membutuhkanku._

_Aku selalu ingin bersama sahabat-sahabatku, bersama mereka hatiku menjadi lebih tenang. _

_Ingatlah selalu, hidup tidak boleh disesali, sebab masih banyak hal yang menyenangkan menunggu kita di masa depan."_

~~~ooo000oo~~~

"Jadi, mulai sekarang kita akan selalu bersama 'kan? Kuso Chibi?"

"Apa-apan itu? Kenapa hanya Sena saja yang disebut? Sekarang nama kita tidak?" protes Riku.

"Ya~! Bahkan tadi You-nii tidak menyebut namaku juga!"

"Namakun juga," gumam Mamori kecil.

"Begitupula denganku," balas Shin.

"Kepanjangan! Jadi mulai sekarang… ehem.. uhuk-uhuk! Kita semua akan selalu bersama 'kan?" tanya Hiruma.

"Apaan tuh? Pakai batuk-batuk dahulu?" gumam Riku.

"Sudahlah, jadi?"

Senyum merekah di bibir pria muda yang manis itu, ditatapnya semua orang yang berada di depannya itu. Sahabat. "Tentu saja!" teriak Sena kemudian. _'Sebab kita adalah sahabat'_

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

END

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

1. Nama jurusnya asal-asalan… gomen minna

Ini adalah akhir dari cerita Why Must You? Mungkin sang author aneh ini akan membuat sekuelnya suatu hari nanti XDD

Susah.. sumpah gak bisa tidur mikir ni ending! Akhirnya selese juga… hiks… oh iya.. ceritanya berdasarkan unsur AU, kalau ada yang ganjal biarkanlah ya… *ditendang*

Huah.. akhirnya selesai juga… nge-post nih fic pas hari SasuNaru's day.. Happy SasuNaru's day! XDD

Thanks to all of the reviewers, tanpa kalian fic ini gak bakalan selesai: **Nara Akihiko, Choco'Netama qyuzz, Akatsutsumi Ayayuki, Chian30ne, AiNeko-chan, Hikari Rio, Shazanami Myztica, kuro lunatic, Kumiko Mikage, 101 hiru-san, ic21-Lia, Sana Uchimaki, Luina Ren Michaelis, Shia Ryuka, Hana Kaitani, Ruicchi Arisawa, kuro nolawlie**

Terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah memasukkan cerita ini ke fave… Lu-chan sangat berterima kasih…

Ganbatte minna! Fic ini tamat… gantinya fic baru lagi dong…. Kalau sempet yak! *dilempar sandal*


End file.
